Angel of Music
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Series of one-shots all connected to make a huge chain of events :D Narugaa, AU, Summary? Let's see... "There once was an angel of music, he was all alone. But then he met another of his kind, after that his mind was blown."
1. Angel of Music

A/N: hello ppl of :D jokerbaby here~ i hope u guys will like this~

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

_**Angel of Music**_

The piano was his life.

Whenever he played it, he felt like he was flying, always lost in the graceful melody that flowed from it. He would close his sea green eyes and sway with the music; his pale fingers glided over the keys. They produced a magical sound from the instrument, instantly putting anyone who cared to listen under an enchanting spell. Many adults would listen in awe, wondering how a child at such a young age could play such beautiful songs. It was amazing.

No matter what he played, he played it with a passion that no one knew existed. Whether it was Bach or Chopin, a popular pop tune or a song straight out of his head, he never failed to amaze his siblings. They would walk into the living room and find their little brother on the piano, playing something completely new. They were completely baffled; they never took him to lessons because they couldn't afford it. How had their baby brother learned how to play so quickly and at the age of seven? They never figured it out. Neither Temari nor Kankuro had any musical talent.

Well, little Gaara learned everything by ear. He would listen to something and if he liked it, he would try and play it. He'd play around with the notes before finding the tune, after, he'd add the base. Practiced it a few times and in about a day's time, he had learned a new song.

It was astonishing, yet, there's only so much a boy could do, for he couldn't read or write music. His siblings had already told him several times that he couldn't take lessons.

So he went to the school music teacher for lessons instead.

Uzumaki-sensei was very kind and gentle. She never forced him to do something he didn't want to. She taught him the basics and let him progress at his own pace.

She was very surprised at how quickly he picked up and learned. It surpassed many professional piano players. He had something new to play every time she saw him.

He went to the music room every lunch hour.

Not that she disliked his company. He was very quiet and emitted some sort of aura that told others to go away. He never really talked much, even when being asked questions. She found his company interesting, and very welcome. For every time he came, he had a new song to play for her, it was very enjoyable.

He also sang very well. No, very well couldn't even begin to explain how mind blowing his voice was. When he sang while he played, it mesmerized her.

She had asked why he never wanted to play with the other kids. He had only told her that they didn't like him, because he was weird. She decided not to push any further on the subjected, not wanting to scare him away.

Gaara, on the other hand, also rather liked the teacher's company. All she did was sit at her desk across the room while he played the grand piano. He didn't need to befriend any of the other students for he didn't want to befriend them. He liked how his life was at the moment.

The redhead was heading to his usual destination at noon; the music room. He walked down the hall casually, two kids in his class spotted him. They sent him glares and stuck their tongues out at him. He simply ignored it.

"Look, its Panda-kun, what's he doing here?" he had heard them whisper. He ignored them too.

When he reached the door, he heard something faint; a voice.

That voice was singing.

It was soft, gentle, like a child's voice. Yet, it had a powerful element that could rival almost every adult singer out there. Becoming curious, he looked through the window in the door and spotted someone. He saw a boy standing in the center of the room, facing the risers and away from where the other stood behind the door.

The boy had beautiful golden locks and he looked slightly taller than the pale boy. Was he in the same grade? Gaara has never seen him before, his curiosity only grew. He leaned his ear on the door to listen to what the boy was singing.

The tune rang a bell of familiarity in the boy's head. He opened the door silently and slipped into the room. He stealthily sneaked to the piano bench. He pulled it out and sat down. He readied his fingers and began to play the correct accompaniment to the other's singing. Before long, he was singing the harmony whenever it seemed to fit.

The blonde jumped slightly, since when did someone else walk in? he simply shrugged off the fact, grateful that he had someone else to sing with.

They were completely synchronized. They played and sang as if they were the ones who wrote the song. It felt like they've known each other for the longest time. It was magnificent, extraordinary. The redhead thought it felt so right to play with this other boy he had not even said hi to. He basked in the feeling.

He played the ending chord, hearing the other stop singing, and exhaled. He turned his gaze to the blonde boy, who gave him a foxy grin. He had gleaming sapphire eyes and three marks on each which made him look like he had whiskers.

Before he could react, he heard faint clapping in the direction of the door. He swivelled in the bench and stared bewildered at none other than Uzumaki-sensei. She was smiling like an idiot at the two boys who put on quite an amazing show.

"Wow," she said, "you guys make quite a duo. That was amazing!" The two boys looked away sheepishly, faces flushed light pink. She chuckled, "I have to go back to the office to get some stuff. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves while I'm gone?" with a wink, she slipped out the door once again.

An awkward silence fell over the two left in the room. Gaara swiftly bent down and picked up his lunch bag from where he dropped it beside the piano bench. He straightened to find the other boy sitting on the riser patting the seat next to him. The redhead proceeded to trot up to the tanned boy and plopped down beside him.

"Did you learn how to play by yourself?" he asked. His voice was slightly scratchy and he spoke loudly. It was nothing like his gentle singing voice. It was intriguing.

He nodded and opened his bag. He took out a bento box and looked at the blonde once more. He was staring back at him with a brilliant smile. He looked away again, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's so amazing, and to top it off, you can sing well too!" he exclaimed, moving his arms all over the place. "I'm so jealous."

"Thank you," muttered the pale boy. He looked down at his rice. "But your singing is so much better than mine. I should be the jealous one."

He heard the other giggle, "you really think so?"

He nodded.

Another giggle, "well, thanks!" the redhead returned his gaze to the boy beside him. His smile had never left his face; it glowed, radiating right off his skin. "So, what's your name?"

"Gaara," he replied after a short silence.

"Gaara," he repeated, "that's a nice name. My name's Naruto, it's nice to meet you!" he beamed once more.

"You too," the redhead murmured in reply while returning his attention back to his uneaten food. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence. Gaara would have enjoyed the continuation of the quiet room but Naruto had other ideas.

"Ne, Gaara?" he called playfully.

The said boy looked up from his food to find the deep aqua eyes staring intently into his own turquoise ones. They stayed like that for the longest time, mesmerized by the colour of the other's orbs.

Finally getting annoyed at their little staring contest, the redhead's imaginary brows furrowed as he snapped, "what?"

"Mom was right," the blonde smiled as the other stared at him in complete confusion. He continued, "You have really pretty eyes." His smile only grew.

The pale boy's eyes widened in shock, nobody has ever complimented his eyes before. Due to the dark circles and the odd colour, many people thought they were frightening. His fellow classmates called him Panda-kun because of his accursed eyes. They threw twigs and leaves at him, demanding he eat them. So, he had come to hate his eyes, and yet, this boy beside him had just told him they were pretty.

Heat rushed to his cheeks and ears as he turned his attention back to his mostly eaten lunch. "Uzumaki-sensei is your mother?" he asked in hopes of changing the subject.

He nodded, "yup. Mom says a lot of things about you. But now that I've met you, I think I agree with everything she said." Apparently, the blonde boy wasn't going to drop this.

The redhead scowled and hesitantly asked, "What did she say?"

The other boy looks up in thought, before saying, "That you have pretty eyes, fluffy hair, and a cool tattoo on your forehead." He pointed at his new friend's head to emphasize. He continued, "That you sang and played piano very well and..." he suddenly clamped his mouth shut, looking somewhat embarrassed to say the rest.

Again, curiosity seemed to win over as Gaara urged him to finish what he had begun to say. Naruto pursed his lips, cheeks dusted with a very light shade of pink. The pale boy soon became annoyed and demanded the other to continue.

The blonde haired boy seemed to struggle to find the words, but soon gave in and blurted, "You look like an angel when you do."

It would be an understatement if he said that he'd only been taken by surprise at the statement. He was completely flabbergasted. His mouth gaped slightly and his blue-green eyes were wide with bewilderment. He couldn't believe it. So, first this boy told him that his deadly eyes were pretty, and then he goes ahead and tells him he's an angel? His thought process was completely jumbled at that given moment.

Finally coming back to his senses, he glared at the boy his sun kissed skin, hardly aware of the burning heat that rushed to his face. "Do you agree with that too?" he asked in a whisper.

Now it was deep blue eyes that widened. He was surprised that he didn't get made fun of yet. But the slight shock soon passed as he nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. I think you like an angel when you play piano and sing." He looked up in thought once again. After a short while, he added, "You're like an angel of music." He beamed, looking particularly proud of his choice of vocabulary.

"An angel of music…" he repeated, unable to process the overwhelming compliment he was just given. Minutes later, he decided to give up on why and accepted it with a small smile of his own. "Thank you."

Naruto blinked for a minute, seemingly dazed by something. Gaara furrowed his non-existing brows before getting the other's attention once more. "Naruto, what are you thinking?"

The said boy only gave a foxy grin and said, "I really like it when you smile, you should do it more often."

The redhead's eyes widened the hundredth time today before he looked at his empty bento box, face flushed. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Meanwhile, by the door to the room, looking through the window was the music teacher, Kushina Uzumaki. She was grinning like an idiot at the cute scene that the two nine-year-old boys had just put on. She had this small feeling in her gut, that this was the start of a friendship that would last more than a lifetime. She smiled to herself at her cliché thought but the feeling stayed even as she entered the room.

The angel of music will no longer be alone.

_**Finish**_

A/N: WHOA, did u just read til the end? i'm shocked, cuz i expect a lotta readers to give up on finishing the story cuz it's so bad~

ANYWAYS~ please review! i will allow constructive criticism cuz i wanna improve. flames will be used to fuel my ideas train.

THANKS AGAIN~


	2. Angel Cries, Protector Heals

A/N: hello again! jokerbaby here once more with another one shot for my series :D YAY! i can honestly say that i didn't think i'd continue it but it's in my notebook so i was like "why not?" i still have more stuff in that cursed notebook, so more crap is coming :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did, Naruto woulda never liked Sakura and he would have went for Gaara instead.

_**Angel Cries, Protector Heals**_

They became best friends.

During class, they were partners for every assignment, project and task. Gaara helped Naruto with his studies, for he was falling behind. During recess, they were forced to be outside. So they ran to the cluster of trees at the end of the field and played there, alone. They would climb up and sit on the branches, listening to the sweet melody of birds chirping and leaves rustling. They would talk about everything and anything. During lunch, they would go to the music room. They would play and sing together, write songs and perform for Uzumaki-sensei. She smiled every time they walked through the door, they would smile back.

Occasionally, the redhead would get invited over to the Uzumaki household after school. There, he met Minato Namikaze-san, his friend's father. They were very kind to him; they welcomed him into their house as if he was an actual part of their family. He never admitted it aloud, but he really liked them. The warm smiles and hugs were very soothing.

Whenever Gaara arrived back home, he would apologize to his siblings for staying out so late. But both Temari and Kankuro didn't mind it. They were thoroughly glad that their little brother had found a new friend. He seemed to smile more often with an occasional laugh. It made them happy to see that he had finally found joy in his life.

Their classmates had noticed long before the disappearance of the pair once the bell rang for recess and lunch. But they could honestly care less. But there were some that knew, and weren't about to leave it unattended.

The pair walked out the door; the fresh, clean, spring air hit their faces as they strolled casually across the tarmac. Halfway to the field, the blonde suddenly perked up and turned to the other boy and said, "sorry, Gaara. I forgot something inside!" he made an apologetic gesture with his hands. "I'll be right back, you can go first, and I'll be quick, promise!"

The pale boy simply nodded and watched as the other sprinted back towards the direction of the school.

He continued to walk across the field. He didn't even make it halfway to the trees before he was stopped by a group of kids. The boy in the middle had dark hair and obsidian eyes. To his right was a pink haired girl with green eyes, while on his left was a bleach blonde girl with blue eyes. There were two other boys with them but they didn't seem important.

"Ne, Panda-kun," the boy in the middle cooed, an evil smirked played on his lips. "Where do you think you're going? Wait, don't answer that. I don't care what a monster like you does anyway."

He didn't say anything, he didn't even react. He just glared at the leader of the group with his oh so scary eyes. The said leader seemed to twitch in annoyance.

"What do you think you're looking at?" he shoved Gaara, who stumbled and fell on his back against the damp grass. The group cackled at his misfortune as he sat up and shot daggers at everything in his line of sight.

The dark haired boy bent down to pull up a fistful of grass, the mob proceeded to mimic their boss. They encircled the boy on the ground and started throwing the leafy substance at him. Handful after handful came raining down on him as they chanted in unreal unison, "Panda-kun, Panda-kun, why don't you eat the grass, like a panda is supposed to?" Many giggles and snickers followed as they continue to rant out their spell.

The redhead had just sat there and allowed the greenery to fall down his shirt and into his hair. He wasn't about to give them the pleasure of making him mad or cry. So he sat there, face stoic as he stared up at the leader of the group with his oh so famous glare. The leader's face seemed to twitch in annoyance once more. He raised his hand; it came down and made contact with his cheek.

"Don't you dare look at me like that" he screamed, he raised his arm again, "or else I'll hit you again."

His cheek now burned from the slap he had received. But he didn't look away; he simply continued to stare at boy above him, daring him to hit him again. His face twitched again as he moved to hit him once more. Gaara prepared himself for the pain to come.

Except it didn't; a flash of golden hair appeared in front of him. A fist came and smacked the leader right in the nose. The leader cried out and fell to the ground. The two girls called his name and ran to his side. The other two boys in the group froze; eyes wide with disbelief.

A tanned hand grabbed his pale one as was yanked off the ground by none other than Naruto. His teal eyes wide with shock. His friend tugged at his arm again and ran straight for the trees.

"Gaara, let's get out of here!" he shouted over his shoulder. The said boy could only nod and get dragged by his friend.

They sped away from the group and didn't stop until they were under their favourite tree. There, they collapsed onto the ground, gasping and panting for breath. Their hands stayed entwined. They stayed like that for the longest time.

Until an angry whiskered boy turned to his friend and shouted, "why didn't you do anything?" he squeezed the other's hand with much force, causing him to wince. "Why would you let them do that to you? Why didn't you tell them to stop?"

The redhead shrugged, "there's no point," were the only words he whispered. He couldn't look into his friend's infuriated gaze.

"So you're just going to give up? Just because they show no signs on stopping on their own?" the rage was obvious in his voice. His grip on Gaara's hand only tightened.

The redhead clenched his other fist and nodded, his gaze fixed to the ground. Apparently, Naruto wasn't done his interrogation.

"But that's not right," he roared, he ground his teeth together before speaking again, "why didn't you tell any of the teachers?"

"BECAUSE THEY NEVER HELP ME!" the pale boy shrieked, meeting the blonde's gaze dead on; his eyes revealed the pain, the loneliness, the misery the boy had suffered. "THE TEACHERS, THEY SEE IT HAPPENING; THEY JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. I ASKED THEM FOR HELP BEFORE, THEY TOLD ME THEY WOULD DO SOMETHING, BUT THEY DIDN'T!" the tanned boy was shocked into the silence. The sudden outburst threw him off and he didn't know what to say. But his friend wasn't done.

"THE TEACHERS DON'T LIKE ME; THEY DON'T CARE IF I'M ALONE OR IF I GET MADE FUN OF! THEY WON'T HELP ME!" tears began to sting his eyes, threatening to spill over. But he didn't care, now that he had started; there was no way he was going to stop. He had to let it go before he exploded.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED TO MAKE A FRIEND? NOBODY WILL COME NEAR ME! ALL BECAUSE OF MY EYES, BECAUSE THEY ARE SCARY! NOBODY LIKES THEM! NOBODY LIKES ME! Nobody cares what happens to me…" he trailed off; the tears were now free falling from his eyes, down his face and onto the dirt. His little form shook from the strangled sobs that escaped his throat. His free hand flew to his face, furiously trying to wipe away the tears. Naruto, who held his other hand, could only stare bewildered at his friend's sudden show of emotion.

"H-how could… you possibly… understand?" he hiccupped, "the loneliness… the pain…" His hand continued its futile efforts to wipe away the tears that still fell.

Next thing he knew, Gaara found himself being tugged forward. He fell into the warm embrace of his golden haired companion, who whispered into his ear, "I care what happens to you, don't say stuff like that." He stroked his crimson hair soothingly.

The pale boy was shocked to hear the words that had slipped out of his friend's mouth. But the thought was quickly thrown away as he buried his face into the other's shoulder and cried his eyes out. Somewhere beneath all the hushes and whispers, he heard the tanned boy utter, "don't cry, sweet angel. It'll be alright."

Gaara had stopped crying by now, but he didn't feel like breaking away from the hug. Heat seemed to radiate right off the other's skin; it warmed him, leaving him in a pleasant tingling sensation. Instead, he snuggled closer.

"Gaara," he looked up at the sound of his name and stared into deep aqua eyes. He urged him to continue, "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto finished, his eyes reflected the sorrow and pain he felt.

He was about to reply "it wasn't important." But after seeing his companion's earlier outburst, he rethought his answer. Instead, he replied, "I didn't want to concern you with my problems."

"Don't say that, my problems are your problems, we'll solve it together."

He grunted in reply, not knowing what exactly what to say to that. Silence washed over them once again. As if to fill it, the blonde boy started to sing quietly. He sang about how he disliked seeing his companion cry and how it would be okay.

The redhead closed his eyes and listened to the way the melody so gracefully bounced off the other's tongue. It was calming to hear it.

Then the whiskered boy started to sing about how he's experienced the same pain and it struck the pale boy slightly.

He stopped him; "you have?" were the words that he spoke.

He nodded, "no one liked me at my old school, because I have 'whiskers.' They called me 'Neko-chan' and they hit me a lot. They kept telling me I was a bad kitty and that I needed to be punished. Then my mom found out about it when I was seven. So she took me out of school and taught me at home."

Gaara felt a twinge of guilt hit his chest for what he had said earlier. He opened mouth to say something but was stopped when Naruto continued.

"But I understand why you would say things like that to me. I never really told you anything either." His azure eyes glowed with brilliance and were filled with sympathy and understanding. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't wanna make you cry, I'm sorry." He mumbled; his tone was soft and sincere.

For a moment, he was at a loss for words. He didn't understand. He should be the one apologizing. He remained silent for a moment before saying, "it's okay, I forgive you."

Silence rang once more. The leaves rustled in the wind, birds chirping in the background. Faint shouts and cries could be heard from the field but that didn't matter at the moment. The redhead was curious about something.

"Naruto, why do you call me an angel?" he asked, aqua-green eyes looked up quizzically at the sapphire ones. "And what did you forget?"

The blonde's widened for a second before he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Because you are one."

His non-existent eyebrows furrowed, "but everyone calls me a monster or a demon," he said, utterly confused.

The other rolled his eyes, "then they're morons who don't see your inner angel," he gave an exaggerated sigh. "You're an angel to me, that's all that matters. Who cares what other people say anyway?" He beamed at his now shocked companion.

The redhead's face flushed, he looked down at the ground and grumbled, "You're so weird." He heard his friend chuckle and he pouted.

Silence fell over them once more. They stayed there, hugging and holding each other's hands until the bell rang. That was the only moment did they reluctantly get up from their comfortable positions and head in the direction of the school, hand in hand.

_**Finish**_

A/N: did you read to the end of this one too? WHOA! well, anyway, read and review pleease~ the more reviews, the more of a chance i'll continue this thing~ Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! :D


	3. Protecting his Angel

A/N: HELLOOO, i'm back again with another update :D i'm actually kinda determined to finish this before school starts again so yeah~ i'm so glad i got this far :D *is proud of self* yup, so enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (pfft, i wish)

_**Protecting his Angel**_

The next week and a half was crazy.

The leader of the group (apparently his name was Sasuke), had told on Naruto, resulted in chaos. The teachers went completely berserk over the sudden act of violence (except Uzumaki-sensei, who gave him a **very** proud smile). So a meeting was cast and they had decided that the blonde had to stay an hour after school that day to write a report on what he did wrong. But because of his mother, he probably wouldn't have to do it.

The group stopped confronting Gaara for fear that his 'protector' would come to his rescue. But that didn't stop the whiskered boy from confronting a teacher (aka his mom) about his pale friend's bullying issues. That only caused even more chaos to ensue.

The situation that occurred; it was similar to the FBI trying to solve a case. All the students that were involved were pulled out of class to be interrogated, including both the redhead and the blonde. The four other kids in the group (Sakura, Ino, and the two boys who he didn't bother to find the names for) gave in to the charges and got their punishments. But the leader of this small rebellion wouldn't stand down. He had denied every single accusation that was directed to him.

He had accused the pair for lying; that they were only trying to get him into trouble because they didn't like him. It was tense in that point of time, because the teachers weren't sure whose side they should take. Apparently, Sasuke's father was the chief commander of the police force, which put pressure on them. Finally, the teachers announced that what he had said was nonsense and as a result, the leader was sentenced to two weeks of out-of-school suspension.

When it was finally over, the redhead let out a long needed sigh of relief. The anxiety those situations emitted were so intense. That guy was so stubborn; he just kept arguing and arguing…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called. He spun and found none other than Naruto, running towards him. The blonde ran straight into him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "See?" he whispered into his friend's ear, "I told you it would be alright."

Gaara had allowed himself to smile as he hugged his companion back. "Yeah," was all he mumbled in return; basking in the heat the other gave off.

After all of that was over, they resumed their regular routine. During recess, they talked in the trees and during lunch, they would go to the music room.

Kushina had noticed the slight difference in their relationship though; they were allowing more contact. Now, every day they would walk in hand in hand. Occasionally, her son would hug the other from behind cheerfully, which would make the redhead flush slightly. She couldn't stop herself from grinning about it; they were so cute!

She was very proud of her son for sticking up for his new friend.

"Naruto!" shouted a high whiny voice from behind the two while they walked to their usual destination. They stopped and turned to see a pink haired girl from the group of bullies. Sakura, the redhead remembered, what did she want? He thought bitterly.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun, but could I talk to Naruto for a minute?" she panted. She seemed to be running after them. He looked at his friend with a questioning look, when he received a nod, he turned to walk away. He rounded the corner and leaned against the wall to listen in on their conversation.

"So, Sakura, what do you want?" inquired the voice of his friend.

There was a huff of breath. "Why do you keep hanging around Gaara-kun?" she shot back annoyed.

"Because Gaara is my friend," Naruto replied, equally annoyed.

"But he's scary and weird!" she whined. Her voice was so high, it made the redhead wince slightly.

"That's what you think," he retorted, "He's none of those things. I don't care what you think, he's still my friend."

"But what about me and Sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

The pale boy around the corner had decided to peek from his hiding spot to look at the situation. The blonde looked like he was about to turn and leave. The girl's face looked desperate for answers.

Naruto turned back to face the pink haired girl, "Sasuke can fall of a building because he made fun of Gaara." He said flatly, he paused before he added, "you can too if you keep saying stuff like that."

The green eyed girl glared at the boy in front of him. She seemed to spot the redhead. She made eye contact and shot him an evil smirk before she returned to her desperate façade.

She sniffled dramatically, "Naruto, how could you go to him and leave us?" she wailed in mock anguish. "How could you replace us with a **monster **like him?"

Gaara flinched as he saw the blonde's shoulders stiffen. A monster; was that what Naruto thought of him too? Panic rose in his chest as he clenched his fists. There's no way, he thought confidently, Naruto told him that he was an angel. And yet, he still wasn't sure if he could completely believe his friend's words. Thus, he continued tremble slightly in anger. His gaze met Sakura's once more, she grinned darkly at him, almost victorious. He only returned her gaze with his own glare of denial.

Right then, the blonde raised his hand and slammed it down on the girl's cheek. She yelped in surprise and pain as she stumbled on her footing and fell to the floor. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she held her cheek and stared up at the boy who had slapped her. Her shock was quickly wiped away into a glare, "what was that for?" she demanded angrily.

"He's not a monster, only idiots like you would think that." He snapped angrily at the girl on the ground. Ironically, he wasn't screaming in rage like he usually did when he was mad. Instead, he held a calm façade, his voice quiet enough not to draw attention, but loud enough to make a point.

"He is an angel," The whiskered boy continued, "he's **my **angel, and I won't let any of you **demons** touch him; because I **will **protect him. I'll never forgive you if you hurt him," he hissed. With that, he turned away from a bewildered Sakura and began to walk down the hall.

Gaara ducked back behind the corner, completely baffled by what his companion had said. It wasn't anything he had expected. He simply stood there wide eyed until Naruto turned the corner.

Blue eyes widened when he saw the redhead standing there. "G-gaara!" he stuttered, his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Did you hear all that?"

The said boy nodded his head and turned to the blushing boy beside him. He was looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit, he noted.

"Naruto," he said quietly. The blonde boy perked up at the sound of his name.

"Y-yeah?" he muttered.

"… Thank you…" he whispered, looking down at his shoes.

Taken aback, he stayed silent for a minute before asking, "what for?"

"For sticking up for me," mumbled the redhead, "I'm really glad you did. It made me happy." He looked up.

He saw that his friend's features had softened considerably and that he was no longer pink. He smiled before saying, "no problem. You're my best friend after all, I have to protect you!"

Gaara flushed at this and looked away. He pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards their original destination.

"Ne, Gaara?" the blonde called as he rushed after his leaving companion.

"What?" he called back. He had stopped in front of the door and waited for the other to catch up. The tanned boy gently grabbed his shoulder.

He beamed brightly as he said, "you're really cute when you blush." His voice was full of confidence.

His turquoise eyes widened at the sudden comment which only caused him to redden even more. He turned to the door and opened it, muttering, "Whatever."

"Oi, wait up!" shouted the whiskered boy. He ran into the room and closed the door behind him.

Gaara looked around the room; he couldn't see Uzumaki-sensei anywhere. He trotted to the piano and sat down on the bench. He motioned for his friend to sit down beside him.

Naruto looked at the paler boy curiously before strolling over and sitting beside him. "What is it?" he questioned.

"I wanna play something for you, in gratitude for what you did back there," the redhead grumbled sheepishly; focusing his stare on the keys in front of him.

The blonde's eyes brightened, for he loved listening to his friend play. "Okay! Go ahead," he urged cheerfully.

The redhead nodded and placed his slim pale fingers on the bulky keys. He began to play solid chords as the introduction. Moments later, he began to sing.

Azure eyes widened considerably as he continued to listen to his friend play. His voice was deeper than you'd expect from a nine-year-old. It was soft, gentle, powerful and demanding. If anything else, it was completely emotional; as if he meant every single word that flowed off his tongue, which he did.

He stopped singing to play the instrumental part of the song. He played with a passion that his friend didn't know he had. When he started to sing again, Naruto sang in harmony with him.

There was a pause in the music. At that moment, the two friends looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles before they continued to sing the refrain one more time, in a different key.

There was another pause in the song. The golden haired boy allowed his friend to sing the finishing line. He did exactly that, with all the emotion he could put in his voice.

The redhead played the finishing sequence and exhaled. He turned to his friend and gave him a bashful smile.

Naruto, on the other hand, hugged the poor boy. He nuzzled against his cheek in some sort of animalistic gesture. "Gaara, that was **amazing**!" he exclaimed as he let go of the now flushed boy and patted his head. "You're definitely an angel of music," he added confidently. His smile never left his face.

His face burned even more at what the golden haired boy said. He just moved to pick up his lunch and muttered, "Let's eat."

Behind the door, looking through the window, once again, was Kushina Uzumaki. She was grinning like a fool. They were so cute; they never seized to make her squeal. Comments about Gaara's performance came as afterthoughts as she walked into the room once more. She received an energetic wave from her son and a small waving-related gesture from the paler boy. She ruffled both of their hair before she sat down at her desk.

The angel now had a protector that would never leave his side.

_**Finish**_

A/N: YAY, i'm done #3 :D

well, i hope you guys liked it, review please :D


	4. Angel Gives Protector Appreciates

A/N: HELLO AGAIN XDD jokerbaby's back with another addition to this wonderfully cheesy story xP I think this chapter is especially cute so it's my fave so far :D but that's my opinion. I'M ADDICTED TO THIS COUPLE (at the moment) but i digress

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Enjoy~

_**Angel Gives, Protector Appreciates**_

Time went by quickly as their bonds continued to grow.

The clean smell of spring quickly turned into the spicy scent of summer. When school was dismissed and summer vacation started, the boys couldn't be together as often as they'd like. But that didn't stop them from trying. Naruto would call almost every other day to invite him over or to drop by. His siblings grew to like him and his cheerful attitude towards almost everything.

When they got together, the mostly played the piano and sang. Both Temari and Kankuro would sit at the kitchen table and listen to the wonderful music they produced. They were the perfect duo, no one else could be better. It made them smile as they watched their friendly gestures and for the first time in their whole entire lives, the siblings saw their baby brother blush.

It's insane; every time the blonde boy held his hand or gave him a hug or said something sweet, his cheeks would brush over with a light pink glow. It was baffling. Because no matter what his siblings did; they'd only receive small smiles, occasional laughs or emotionless grunts. And yet, this boy made their brother blush with simple gestures and smile with his simple blunders and mistakes. It was completely absurd.

But at the same time, it was insanely cute how they got along so well. It was cute how the tanned boy would get all defensive of the redhead whenever someone talked ill of him. It was cute when he held his hand down the street, not caring who saw or what they thought. It was very cute when he would whisper something into the pale boy's ear, causing him to turn as red as his hair. They almost acted like lovers; they were literally childhood sweethearts.

This made Temari squeal with delight at her brother's new found 'friend.' Although Kankuro acted like he could care less, he was honestly proud of his baby brother's accomplishment of having such a close relationship with anyone.

So when the first day of school came rolling back once more, the Sabakuno siblings were fairly disappointed. They wouldn't be able to see their baby brother act so flustered for much longer. So they were determined to make it last.

When school was back, the duo was overjoyed when they found they were in the same class. Although there were some unwanted others that shared their homeroom, they were willing to cope with it if it meant that they could play more.

They returned to their daily routine once more; in the trees during recess and in the music room at lunch. Life was very relaxed for them. It was nice.

The autumn season had rolled in; the leaves were changing from a calming green to a fiery reddish orange. They danced and twirled gracefully in the breeze before landing softly onto the ground. Gaara particularly liked this time of year. He liked how the colours of nature contrasted into almost a burning portrait. It was beautiful, in his opinion. If only he knew how to paint…

"I wish I knew how to paint," his blonde companion muttered, dazed. "Then I could capture the pretty scene forever." He explained.

"How do you do that?" demanded the redhead sitting on the branch beside him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Read my mind," he replied, "I was just about to say that."

Naruto just shrugged and shifted his balance on his branch. "I guess I can do that, saying that I'm your best friend and all." He jumped off the branch and landed on his feet. He turned around to face his pouting friend. "The bell's gonna ring soon, we should go." He called.

The pale boy pouted once more and started to climb down the tree at his own slow pace; being cautious not to fall. But his caution didn't help him when a branch snapped, causing him to lose his balance. He fell backwards and prepared himself for the contact with the ground.

But he never made contact. Instead of the hard cold dirt, he landed in the warm arms of his friend, who fell backwards and hit the ground. He heard his companion mutter "ouch," before he proceeded to question his fallen angel.

"Gaara, are you okay?" he exclaimed, concern laced his voice.

The said boy could only nod for he was slightly embarrassed at their current situation. For the tanned boy had his arms wrapped around his waist while the paler boy sat in between his legs. He got up hastily before stalking away, flushing furiously.

"Oi, wait up!" called his golden haired companion as he ran after him. When he caught up, he entwined his hand with his pale one and they walked back towards the school.

The lunch bell rang. As Gaara packed up his things and looked at his friend, who wasn't finished his assignment. Naruto urged the redhead to go ahead of him to the music room. He nodded but reluctantly grabbed his lunch and walked out of the classroom.

When he arrived at the music room, he greeted Uzumaki-sensei with a small wave; she returned it with a cheerful wave of her own. He strolled towards the risers and sat down. He was about to open his bento when she came and sat down beside him. She tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

He turned to see what she wanted, she motioned for him to lean in. when he did, and she whispered into his ear, "You know," she began. He looked at her when she paused, annoyed. He glared and urged her to continue.

"Did you know that it's Naruto's birthday today?" she whispered into his ear. His teal eyes widened as he shook his head. She smiled, "maybe you can play him something special for today."

He looked up in thought for a few moments, skimming through his very large playlist of songs he could play. When he finally decided on one that he thought suited the occasion the best, he nodded and gave the teacher a small smile.

She beamed at him and she returned to her desk to mark some more musical exams.

He chomped on another spoonful of rice as he thought of the song to play for his now long time friend. 'Kind and Generous' by Natalie Merchant, he thought that would be a good song. The lyrics fit, but his voice couldn't. He pondered on this slight dilemma. He ate in deep thought for a while until he came upon his solution. He'll just have to sing an octave lower. He nodded gravely at his decision as he opened his juice box.

"So what are you going to sing for him?" asked a voice from behind. He was startled out of his thoughts as he turned around to face Uzumaki-sensei.

He nodded, she smiled. "Well, you better hurry and practice." She winked as he gave her a confused look. "I told Iruka-sensei to hold him for another five minutes. You can practice in that time, can't you?"

He sat there in shock for a second before he nodded gratefully and inhaled the rest of his fruit punch. He swiftly jumped from his seat on the risers and jogged towards the piano. He sat down on the piano bench and just stared at the keys.

She looked at him quizzically before she realized he was trying to figure out how to play the accompaniment. It was amazing how he could completely figure it out in his head before he actually played it. It always sounded like he took weeks to figure out, practice and perfect it, but it didn't. That's simply what made him so outstanding. She smiled once more before she got an email from Iruka; Naruto's on his way.

"Gaara," she called, he perked up at his name and looked at her with a questioning look. "Naruto's coming, are you ready?" He nodded, she beamed proudly. "You know, I'm starting to wonder why you're not famous yet."

He looked away bashfully; his face flushed a light pink. She grinned at this person her son called an angel of music. She was starting to agree; he was so adorable at times. She turned back to her computer as they waited for the arrival of the birthday boy.

The door flew open moments later as a flustered loud blonde came rushing in. His hands fell to his knees as he panted for breath. He looked up towards his best friend and straightened. "I'm sorry, Gaara. Iruka-sensei didn't let me go!" was his yelled apology at the boy sitting on the piano bench.

"Naruto," said the boy with ruby locks. The other looked up quizzically. He pointed towards the risers, "Sit." He commanded.

He quirked his brows at his companion's strange demand, but he obeyed as he lazily dragged his feet towards the risers. As soon as he reached them, he dropped himself onto a random spot and opened his bento, throwing the pale boy enquiring look.

"I want to play you something, so just sit and listen," he stated flatly as he readied his fingers. The other nodded as he dug into his lunch. What was he going to play today?

He started to play a slightly upbeat yet mellow tune as the intro. Naruto didn't recognise the tune. He shrugged it off and continued to listen until the other started to sing.

His sapphire eyes widened at the lyrics of the song. This was one of the last things he was expecting. Why would he play a song like this so suddenly? He was in awe as he listened to his crimson haired friend play an instrumental; the boy hummed the tune as he played. The blonde could hear the utmost sincerity in his voice, it was astonishing. He continued to sing.

The shock never left his system; he hasn't done that much for him, has he? His mind couldn't process the sudden show of appreciation; he didn't know exactly how to feel.

He sang the last few lines in his pure, angelic voice before his mouth shut so he could focus on the more difficult ending sequence of the song. His slim, bony fingers glided over the keys as he swayed slightly to the melody. He played the last chord and sighed. He looked into the wide azure eyes with his own sea foam green eyes. He flashed a warm smile at his bewildered friend before he spoke three simple words.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," his smile grew slightly, it grew softer, it made him look so innocent.

He gaped at the boy sitting at the piano. He snapped out of his slight trance, "How did you know?" he demanded. He honestly didn't recall telling him.

Gaara pointed at the woman sitting at the teacher's desk; blue eyes directed its gaze in that direction. "Uzumaki-sensei told me," he stated.

Naruto stared at his smiling mother before he turned to his friend. "You didn't have to…" he began to say.

"No," he disagreed, "I think I did. You always stick up for me and protect me; you do almost too much for me. This is probably the only chance I could get to pay you back." He looked away sheepishly, "It's not fair if you're the only one giving." He mumbled.

The boy with sun-kissed skin stared at the other in disbelief. But his eyes softened immediately as he stood, abandoning his lunch. He walked over to the piano and ruffled the other's crimson hair. "Silly, you don't have to give back. I just like seeing you smile." He beamed in brilliance at the pale boy.

The pianist looked at the keys, blushing lightly. "At least let me repay you," he muttered.

He chuckled, "Okay fine," he murmured as he leaned down and pecked the boy on his porcelain cheek. "Thanks, this was the best birthday present ever," he whispered in his ear. He then swivelled on his heels and walked back to his lonely lunch.

Turquoise eyes stayed wide with bewilderment as his fingers absently brushed against the spot on his cheek. Heat rushed to his face and burned a brilliant cherry pink. He pouted and muttered, "You're so weird," in an attempt to hide his obvious embarrassment. He pushed himself off the bench and stalked over to sit beside his grinning friend.

Kushina had to use all of her will power to force her inner fan-girl back into the deeper recesses of her mind. That was so adorable! The song choice fit so well and her son's actions afterwards made her want to squeal. Grinning like an idiot, she turned back to her computer and sent an email to Iruka telling him it was a success. She loved this little musical they put on every now and then.

She couldn't wait until the next one.

_**Finish**_

A/N: B'aawwwwwww, well anyway~ like? love? hate? despise with a passion? let me know, please review xDD Theres so much more coming so be prepared (for some crap) xDDD

Thanks for reading~


	5. A Gift for his Angel

A/N: YAY! Chapter 5 is now finished :D it took me a little longer this time cuz i kinda got a slight writer's block in the middle ^_^" but it's all fixed now :D hope u guys like this one :D enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**A Gift for his Angel**_

The two were practically inseparable.

Whenever they played together, they were completely happy and innocent. Even Gaara himself smiled so much more when he was with his blonde protector. He would giggle and smile; like the child he was supposed to be, it made his siblings extremely happy to see him that way. Instead of being the glaring mini adult he usually was, he was being the beaming child that they never knew he had. They had no idea how to thank the Uzumaki family for what they had brought out in their baby brother.

The Sabakuno family and the Uzumaki became insanely close, almost every day after school, every member in both families would head to a park where they chatted, played and sang. They would stay until the sun started to set, then they would take their leave. It was cute how the two friends whined and pleaded to stay together for a little longer; such sweet hearts, they were.

So the fall season soon changed to the winter. A white fluffy blanket covered the streets and trees; making them impossible to climb without getting wet. The pair would go outside to build snow sculptures instead during recess, and when it was too cold to go outside, they went to music room. They liked winter, because then they had more chances to be in the music room.

The cold season dragged on, colourful lights decorated the streets for the holidays. School was dismissed again, which saddened the pair. But they lightened up when their family members told them that they would be spending Christmas together. The redhead's face lit up considerably when he heard the news. His siblings beamed at their new ability to make their little brother look so happy.

The redhead walked down the shopping district with Temari as they searched for presents for the residents of the Uzumaki household. His sandy blonde sister walked him into a store that caught her eye and let him walk around and search for something for his best friend. He looked through the aisles curiously; there were so many choices and options, what could he possibly get? Then something caught his eye.

A fox plush the size of a soccer ball sat there lonely, on the shelf. He felt a sudden pity for it and plucked it from its spot and examined it. It had nine tails, a coat of orange fur and ruby red beads for eyes. He looked at the tag attached to its ear; its name was Kyuubi. It reminded him of Naruto, he had no idea why. He pondered on this for a bit until he thought of the blonde's glowing smile, his foxy grin…

"Gaara," he jumped and turned to find his sister patting his shoulder for his attention. She smiled, "Did you find something for Naruto-kun?"

He nodded and held up the stuffed animal in his hands to her face. She looked at him in a way of explanation. "It reminds me of his smile, because he looks like a fox when he does." He mumbled and looked down at his shoes sheepishly.

Her smile widened, "I think I kind of agree with you on that," she took the little fox from her brother's arms, "you want to get it for him?"

He looked up, "can we, nee-san?" he asked.

She nodded, trying not to squeal at how cute he looked at that moment. "I'll get it wrapped too." She turned and started walking in the direction of the cashier desk. She will bother Kankuro later about how their baby brother calls her 'nee-san' and calls him 'aniki.'

His face lit up as he ran to catch up with his sister. He couldn't wait until Christmas Eve; he couldn't wait to see his whiskered friend.

The three siblings rang the doorbell to the house that was owned by the Uzumaki family. They were greeted by Namikaze-san as they were escorted to the living room, where a beautifully decorated tree was proudly standing in the middle of the room. At the top of the tree was an angel holding a candle, it was almost like she watched over them. He couldn't take his cyan eyes off that particular ornament as he moved to sit on the leather couch.

He was snapped out of his trance by the call of his name and warm, tanned arms that wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled into a bear hug by none other than Naruto as their cheeks rubbed together in some animal like gesture.

"Gaara!" he exclaimed as he continue to rub their cheeks together, "I missed you!" he nuzzled into his pale neck.

He smiled and hugged him back lightly, "It's only been a week." He stated flatly.

"Yeah, but still!" the other whined, "I really wanted to see you!"

He laughed lightly and patted his back. "Me too," he muttered before he pushed the clingy boy away and looked around the room for his siblings. He couldn't see them anywhere; they must have gone to the kitchen to help out. He turned back to his friend, "So what now?" he asked.

The little ball of sunshine looked up in thought before he turned to him and grinned, "Let's go to my room!" he suggested.

Before he could answer, his pale hand was grabbed by a tanned one and he was dragged up the stairs and down the hall. They stopped in front of a door. The blonde opened it and ran in, pulling the redhead along with him.

The door shut behind them as he examined the room. There was a bed with navy blue sheets off to his right; beside it were a nightstand and a desk. Off to his left were a dresser and the closet. A whole entire corner of the room was dedicated to his CD player and towering stack of CDs. The walls were covered in sheet music and song lyrics. In another was a violin case, which caught his eye.

"You play violin?" he asked, looking back at his grinning friend.

He was taken aback at the other's sudden interest in the instrument, but he nodded.

"How come you never told me?" his imaginary brows furrowed in thought and sent an enquiring glance at the tanned boy.

"Because you never asked," he retorted playfully and laughed at the other's scowl. "You wanna hear me play?"

He considered this offer for a minute before nodding. He watched the cheerful boy jump off his bed and grabbed the case. He seated on the floor and began tuning the strings. He glanced at the awkward pale boy still standing by the door. He chuckled and motioned for the other to take a seat on his bed. When he saw his friend take up on his offer, he turned back to the instrument.

"Well, I haven't played in a while, so I might sound bad," the blonde admits sheepishly as he stands and positions the instrument under his chin.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Because you're an angel of music, like me," he mumbled, looking sheepishly at the wall, face flushed lightly.

The standing boy smiled at his friend's remark and closed his eyes to focus. He breathed out slowly and slid the bow over the strings, beginning to play.

It was a slow, mellow, graceful melody that could only be found in classical music. The notes flowed together perfectly as the tune came out as smooth as a professional. Romance No. 2 in F major, Op. 50 written by Ludwig van Beethoven (A/N: my music nerdiness moment =w=), Gaara remembered. Naruto was playing the lead violinist's part; the most difficult role in the orchestral arrangement. He didn't even need the back up from the other instruments that should be there, the way he played was breath taking enough.

The boy sat on the bed in awe, he doesn't sound bad at all! In fact, he was far from it. It sounded like he practiced everyday to get it to sound so flawlessly amazing. He had never been so astounded in his life, because violins usually were squeaky and out-of-tune. It always hurt his ears but this time, the song flowed out of the instrument so remarkably silky, it made him feel at peace. He loved it; he was going to make his friend play more often.

He played the last note and exhaled. He looked at Gaara and beamed, "So, what do you think?"

"You lied," the redhead pointed accusingly, startling the other. "You said you would sound bad, you lied. That wasn't even close to bad; that was amazing." He stated in a matter-of-fact way, attempting to hide his astonishment.

Naruto laughed, "I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he admitted cheerfully, "but did you like my performance?"

He started clapping to answer the other's question. The blonde laughed again and did a mock bow.

"Boys," called a voice from downstairs, "dinner's ready, come and get it!"

"Coming!" they called in unison as they scrambled out of the room and raced down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at each other. The whiskered boy screamed 'go' and they sprinted to the kitchen, giggling all the way.

Back in the tanned boy's bedroom, they sat on the floor with their gifts at their side. The pale boy watched nervously as his friend ripped away the colourful wrapping and opened the box.

He beamed as he reached for the contents in the box. He hugged the fox to his chest and grinned at his friend, "how did you know that I liked foxes?" he questioned his friend curiously.

He shrugged and replied, "I didn't; it just reminded me of you."

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "How so?" he enquired.

He directed his gaze to the side before he mumbled, "Because you smile like a fox."

He chuckled and patted the crimson hair, "Thanks, now here," he shoved a colourful package into pale hands, "Merry Christmas, Gaara!"

Turquoise eyes stared at it before he mumbled thanks. He carefully tore the paper off and lifted the lid of the container. He lifted the contents out of the box. It was a racoon plush about the size of a basketball. Its fur coat was a sandy colour with violet vines snaking around in a very exotic pattern. It had a single scaly tail and golden eyes with a dark diamond in the center. He looked at it for a few moments before he hugged it to his chest.

"It reminded me of you," his friend piped up cheerfully. He smiled at him.

The redhead looked at the stuffed animal once more, then looked up and stared at his companion in confusion, "I look like a racoon?"

The blonde burst into laughter, causing the other to glare at him. He calmed down and replied, "no, silly! It's because it looks so different from all the other stuffed animals, it's interesting. Makes you wonder about how he came to look like that and why he's the only one. That's how it reminded me of you." He grinned his foxy grin.

"I'm interesting?" he repeated, still confused.

"Yeah, you are!" he exclaimed. Then he perked up like he just remembered something, "You remember that day when I forgot something inside during recess?"

He nodded, "when you saw me get bullied, right?" he asked, making sure.

The whiskered boy winced, "yeah. This is what I forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of jewellery. It was a completely silver ring with a Celtic vine design etched into it. He placed into his friend's palm and smiled. "That was my dad's, but he can't fit it anymore so he gave it to me. I wanted to give it to you that day but I got sidetracked…" he trailed off.

He looked at the ring in his hand; he slipped it over his thumb, where it hung loosely. He ran a finger over the interesting design and jumped when he saw it move with his finger. "It moved," he stated.

Naruto chuckled at his friend's cute reaction, "it's a spinning ring," he explained. "I figured you would like it."

"Thank you," he mumbled as he slipped it off his thumb. He placed it into his pocket. He looked at the beaming boy across from him. He leaned over and pecked the whiskered cheek. When he sat back down, he looked away sheepishly, face flushed.

The blonde was stunned at the redhead's sudden action, but quickly recovered and hugged the blushing boy. "Anything for you, my angel," he whispered into his ear. He nuzzled into his cheek.

Gaara returned the hug willingly, burying his face in the other's shoulder to hide his red face. "Thank you," he murmured into the silence. They stayed like that until they were called down again. They pushed themselves off the floor and walked into the living room hand in hand to enjoy the rest of the evening.

_**Finish**_

A/N: now we know what Naruto forgot that day :D (took me long enough to think of it) if ur wondering about the song, copy the title onto the youtube search bar and click the first one :D i don't play violin myself, but i play piano xD (which explains why Gaara is playing the piano) fear my musical geekiness :D

ANYWAY~ please review :D hope u guys liked the story, stay tuned for more :D


	6. Angel Faced with Tragedy and the Past

A/N: I'M BACK WITH A UPDATE :D be prepared this time, cuz this chapter is gunna be (kinda) sad :'( and to avoid confusion: Temari is 15 yrs, Kankuro is 12 yrs and Gaara is 10 yrs. enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel Faced with Tragedy and the Past**_

He cherished the gifts he got.

Since he couldn't fit the ring he was given, his sister gave him a silver chain so he could hang it around his neck. He had it everywhere with him, except when they played sports in physical education, in fear of it being bent out of shape. As for the racoon plush, he kept it on his shelf and slept with it at night. The two presents he received that Christmas became his two most precious things. He cherished them because they were from his only friend.

Temari thought it was cute how he would treasure the toys; Kankuro thought it was just plain weird. But neither of them ever voiced their thoughts for they didn't want to anger their more cheerful brother.

School went back into session and they spent all their time in the music room. The snow was plentiful and the cold was bitter at this time of year. Kushina was more than overjoyed to have their constant company. This time around, Naruto would bring his violin to play duets with his red haired angel. They were astounding, magnificent; they were just plain brilliant. It was amazing how they were so synchronized, almost unreal. They only just started playing instrumental duets and their already surpassing most professionals. It was especially shocking, since most classical music had many difficult sequences and techniques. It was incredible.

Then, one day, the blonde didn't come to school.

This puzzled Gaara, because the tanned boy was always at school, for he never got sick. He wondered where he was. Maybe he finally realized that running around in a T-shirt in the middle of a rain shower would cause you to catch a cold. I'll visit him later, he decided.

The lunch bell rang; he packed his things and walked towards his usual destination. When he got there, the door was locked and the room was dark. His non-existent eyebrows furrowed in confusion; was Uzumaki-sensei not here as well? He peered into the room once more before reluctantly turning around to head to the lunchroom.

He sat down at an empty table and ate in silence. He received many stares and whispers from the other students in the room. It was a rare occurrence that the redhead would eat in the lunchroom. They quickly shrugged it off and returned to their bickering. The group of bullies glared at him, considering if they should walk over or not. They decided against it and continued to devour their food.

"Gaara-kun, why are you sitting here all alone?" asked a voice behind him. He turned to see Iruka-sensei smiling down at him. He just shrugged and turned back to his lunch.

"May I sit?" he nodded as the brown haired sensei took his seat beside him. It was silent, the pale boy didn't really know what to say, he never was one to talk much.

"Iruka-sensei," he spoke finally. The said teacher turned his head to look at him. "Where's Uzumaki-sensei?" he asked.

He quirked his brow at the sudden question, but replied, "I'm not really sure, I think she might be sick today," he thought for a minute before saying, "or maybe she stayed home to take of Naruto-kun."

He nodded, "yeah, maybe," he mumbled as they ate in another long silence. The first bell rang; they got up from the table and headed back to the classroom for the rest of classes.

"I'm home!" he called as he walked through the door to the Sabakuno loft. He ridded himself of his shoes and walked into the living room. Kankuro was sitting on the couch; he looked up in surprise when he saw his little brother walk through the door.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked. The redhead shrugged.

"He wasn't at school today. I wanna go visit him." He explained bluntly. He looked at his brother in a questioning way, "can we, aniki?"

He closed his book and patted a head of crimson hair, "sure. But we have to wait for Temari to get home first. She should be getting back around now."

The pale boy smiled at his brother and thanked him before strolling in the direction of his room. His footsteps thumped in the hall as he creaked open his bedroom door. He jumped onto his bed and looked around. The cream coloured walls and the dark redwood floors of his room were more familiar and comfortable then the plain white walls and brown carpet of the classroom. He glanced at his stack of CD's in the corner along with his stereo system. Then his gaze traveled to the glass vials on his shelf. He picked himself off his bed and walked towards them, curious. He picked one up and studied it.

The vial had sparkling sand in it; the almost white coloured substance glittered when it made contact with the light. Fascinated, he turned it in his fingers and continued to stare at it. It was really pretty, he thought. Maybe he'll give it to Naruto when he sees him. He smiled and slipped the glass tube into his pocket. At that moment he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" he heard a female voice call. He heard the thumping of footsteps and the vague arguments of the two in the living room. He walked out of his room and into the living area.

"Welcome home, Temari," he piped up, causing the two to stop midway in their bickering and face their little brother. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Gaara, where's Naruto-kun? Aren't you guys always at the park after school?" she questioned curiously. It was rare nowadays to see the redhead home.

"Naruto wasn't at school today," he uttered flatly. "Can we visit him, nee-san?"

She grinned when she heard the brunette on the couch mutter something. "Sure, just let me change out of this damned uniform first." She smiled wider when she saw her baby brother's face light up. She ruffled his hair before disappearing into her room. He made a vain effort to fix his already-messy hair before sitting down beside his older brother.

"Did you ask Kushina if Naruto was okay?" Kankuro wondered.

"Uzumaki-sensei wasn't there today either," he answered, without missing a beat. He looked to the side to face his brother to find his face furrowed in thought.

"That's strange," he mused quietly, "I ran into her yesterday, she was fine and she didn't say anything about going on any trips." His brows furrowed a little more.

Gaara pondered on this for a little bit before realizing that as well. The blonde never mentioned anything about going on any sort of vacation and he was perfectly fine yesterday. And knowing him, he wouldn't have hid anything from the pale boy. This caused him to worry slightly; did something happen to the whiskered boy?

Before he could think about it anymore, the female member of the house thumped out of her room in jeans and a T-shirt with a smile on her face. "C'mon people, let's walk instead of biking; their house is only a few blocks away anyhow." She smirked amused at their groaning protests but soon enough they were out the door.

The afternoon spring air was fresh as they walked down the street, receiving scornful looks from the people that knew about their past and their living style. They simply ignored them and continued their carefree stroll to the apartment that housed the Uzumaki family. They walked into the building, paying no heed to the scowls that were directed at them and made their way to room 306.

At first, they just knocked; usually, someone would answer at a simple knock but today was unusual; because no one came to the door. Puzzled, they tried again, and still no answer. So on the rare occasion, they rang the doorbell; three times. This worried the Sabakuno family; maybe there was some thief or killer in the house keeping them hostage. Temari made some hand signals as her brothers readied in fighting stances. She was about to tackle through the door when a voice boomed behind them, causing them to freeze.

"Are you lot related to the Uzumaki family in any way?" The voice shouted. They swivelled on their heels and were faced with a police officer. What the heck? Why is a police officer here? When did he get there? Simply baffled at how they didn't see him earlier, they stayed silent. "Answer my question!" he yelled.

The sandy blonde of the siblings recovered first, "No, we aren't; but we happened to be very good friends with them." She replied strongly. She gave the officer a suspicious look, "Did something happen to them?"

The officer's eyes narrowed slightly but didn't answer. "Then I think you kids would like to follow me." He turned and started to walk away until the she yelled after him.

"But how do we know that you aren't just gonna try and separate us like all the other officers?" she growled, hugging her brothers protectively.

He stopped, turned around and chuckled at them slightly. "Although I am curious on why you would think that, it is none of my concern. But if you would like to see the Uzumaki family, your best choice would be to follow me." He turned around again and trotted to the stairs. He was about to walk down, but not before asking the siblings if they were coming.

She narrowed her eyes at the retreating back before looking to her siblings. Was it safe? They decided to follow the officer, for their worry for the Uzumaki residents were placed as top priority at that moment. They'll deal with the police on their own issues later.

They got into the cruiser and they drove in silence. Until Temari decided she needed answers.

"Where are you taking us?" she demanded from the back seat. She sat in the middle, Kankuro sat to her right, looking out the window. Gaara sat on her left, clinging lightly to her arm, confused on why they were in a police cruiser.

"The hospital," the driver replied smoothly.

"What?" she almost screamed. Her brothers perked up at the answer. The redhead's eyes widened slightly in fear; the hospital was the last place he wanted to be. "Why the hell are we going to that damned place; what happened?"

"The Uzumaki family were driving to the school when another car ignored a red light and slammed right into them. They were T-boned; they spun out and smashed right into a traffic light." He explained as they turned a corner. "They are currently under emergency care. We are unsure about how many of the three will live. I've been trying for hours on end to find someone related to them in some way. I'm glad you guys showed up when you did."

The redhead turned whiter than white when he heard this. No, not again; he doesn't want to see anyone else important leave him. He hugged his sister's arm tighter as he bit his lip nervously.

She felt the sudden increase in pressure on her arm and looked down at her baby brother. She looked down into turquoise eyes filled with fear and worry. She stared sadly into them and pulled her arm free, only to wrap her arms around him and stroke his crimson hair. He shook slightly as she hushed him. "It'll be fine, everyone is going to live and everything will go back to normal," she wished so badly that the words she said were true. But she couldn't just kill all the hope he had in that one moment with the simple reality.

The middle child still looked out the window, where it started to rain and it pattered down on the windows of the speeding car. He clenched his fist at the false hope that his sister was giving his brother but didn't say anything. For he hated seeing his family cry, it pierced deep and refused to heal. So he simply stayed quiet, listening to the rain and the shaky whispers that filled the car until they arrived at their destination.

They waited outside of the operation room anxiously. The blinding white of the floor and walls hurt their eyes but their thoughts were too jumbled and worried to care. They started to reveal their nervous habits as they waited.

Temari paced in circles as she chewed at her nails until they became nubs on her fingers. She gnawed at them furiously, definitely fearing the results. But she had to stay strong for her brothers so she swallowed the tears that threatened to escape and continued her pacing.

Kankuro had clasped his hands together, fingers interlacing, and squeezed to oblivion. His arms shook at the pressure he applied to his fingers and to the back of his hand but he couldn't help it. His palms began to sweat as he fidgeted in his seat. He tried desperately to keep his face blank but found it difficult. But by watching his sister's determination to keep calm, he kept trying, for his siblings' sake.

Gaara sat stiffly on the bench, arms glued to his side, fisting in the fabric of the seat. His feet shifted constantly as he bit his lip, clearly worried about his friend. He continuously gnawed at the skin of his bottom lip until the skin broke and bled. A copper taste had filled his mouth but he could care less; he was too concerned about his only companion to even pay attention to his own needs.

Afternoon painfully slowly turned into the evening. The siblings were starting to feel vague hunger pains but were too worried to pay much heed to it. Around this time, the same police officer walked by holding a grocery bag. At the sight of him, Temari immediately rushed to her brothers and stood protectively in front of them.

The policeman chuckled, "you can relax, I'm not going to do anything with you or your siblings." He held up the bag towards them, "I bought these buns, you guys should be starving by now." He smiled when she hastily took and began distributing the bag's contents with her brothers. "My name is Asuma. Glad to meet you kids." He added after a while.

She eyed him suspiciously before giving in. "I'm Temari, the oldest. Kankuro is the middle child and Gaara is the youngest." She replied, gesturing towards each individual male as she introduced them.

"So where're your parents?" asked the all too curious officer.

The siblings all visible winced and flinched at the question. They stayed quiet and stared at their food. He was about to tell them to not answer his nosy question until the sister piped up.

"Their dead," she muttered; her voice still unbelievably strong. "They were killed in a car crash three years ago."

"Oh…" he whispered, "you know what, forget I asked." He piped up. "So is that why you're so scared of being separated?"

She nodded, "The police were going to put us in a foster home. Those places are worse than juvenile halls." She scowled, "We can stick up for ourselves."

The ten-year-old boy shivered at the thought of going to a foster home; he'd be completely alone. He hated the thought of being separated from his siblings with a passion. He was so relieved when he heard that his sister got a steady job to keep them together. He always felt guilty for not being to help her.

"Ah, I see…" he trailed off, unable to ask anymore on the subject. After that, everyone ate in silence.

Soon enough, the clock struck ten o'clock that evening and Gaara's eyelids were starting to get heavy. But he still refused to sleep; he knew if he slept now that he was under stress, he'd have a nightmare. Plus, he still didn't know if Naruto was going to live so he couldn't relax at all. So he sat there on the bench, desperately trying to fight off sleep.

He stared out the window at the glowing white moon and the glittering stars in the sky. They calmed him with their beauty, calmed him enough to make him all the more tired. He looked back into the hall to find both his siblings passed out, leaning against each other's shoulders. They looked so at peace, he vaguely wondered how it was possible in a moment like this. But despite himself, he walked over to Temari's side and sat down. He slowly lowered his head and rested it on her legs. He lay there, in the comfort of his sister, slowly allowing sleep to overtake his system as he continued to worry about his friend.

He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, not to be awoken until the next day.

_**Finish**_

A/N: CLIFF HANGER Dx don't kill me D; but yeah, scary eh? well, not my point. i will update ASAP cuz school is in a few days and i won't have as much time anymore~ Please review, thanks! hope u like?


	7. Angel's Sorrow, Sadness and Farewell

A/N: UPDATE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! YES! i'm so proud i finished this :D well, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Sorrow, Sadness and Farewell**_

He was awoken by a voice, a female voice. She shook him awake saying gentle wake up calls. He jerked awake and swiftly sat up. He looked at the nurse who smiled nervously at him. He looked around to find that the nurse had awoken his siblings as well.

The nurse smiled, "And here, I thought I would never get you to wake up," she joked nervously.

Before anything else could be said, Temari grabbed the nurse's shoulder. "So how are they?" she asked, completely serious.

She looked away, "um, well…" she muttered.

The sandy blonde twitched in anticipation and shook the poor girl, "spit it out already!" she screamed almost desperately.

"Only one of the three lived through the accident and operations," she whispered sadly, still unable to meet the siblings' intense gaze. She continued, "And that is Naruto Uzumaki."

The redhead let the tears that pooled in his eyes for almost forever fall. He wasn't entirely sure if it was out of relief, joy or sadness; maybe it was all three combined. But he did know that he was so glad that his only friend had survived. He also knew that now the blonde would experience the same pain as he did from losing his parents.

Through his teary line of sight, he saw his siblings cry as well; even Kankuro was crying. The nurse stood there looking at the three with sympathetic eyes.

"We are currently trying to find a relative for the boy but none have turned up yet. We might have to put him in a foster home…" she trailed off.

Turquoise eyes widened when he heard this, he shook his head furiously, still unable to speak. No, they can't put him in a foster home, those places are horrible. He opened his mouth to say something but his sister beat him to it.

"You cannot be serious!" she growled, glaring at the nurse, "You can't just put him in a foster home because he has no parents, does he have any say? Don't make decisions for him! We could take him in if he doesn't have anywhere to go." She said seriously. But she wasn't so sure they could, for they were low on money as is; it would mean that she and Kankuro would have to work harder.

The nurse shook her head, "we aren't sure we can do that. Even if you offer, we can't just give him to you. You have to be over eighteen to be a legal guardian."

"Isn't fifteen old enough?" she snarled, "I'm already taking care of my siblings, can't I take him in too?"

I'm sorry," she murmured before turning towards the door. "Would you like to see him?" she asked, changing the subject.

Everyone turned their gaze to their youngest candidate, who nodded furiously before speed walking after the retreating back of the nurse. They stopped at a door with Naruto's name on the front.

She knocked, "Uzumaki-kun, you have a visitor." There was no response but she opened the door anyway; sensing that he allowed them to enter.

He was sitting up on his bed in hospital clothes, staring at the wall in front of him blankly. There was an IV attached to his right arm and bandages covered a great population of his tanned skin. There was huge gauze on his forehead that was still stained a slight crimson. The physical damaged looked painful, but the emotional damage must be unbearable.

Gaara walked into the white room, hearing the door clicking shut behind him. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the stool that was placed there. He touched the blonde on the shoulder, "Naruto…" he uttered, trying to get the other's attention.

He jumped and turned to face his friend, "Gaara! I didn't expect to see you here!" he exclaimed. He smiled, but it wasn't the same; it didn't reach his eyes. I screamed fake and the redhead didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, imaginary brows furrowing in concern. Again, the fake smile; he nearly scowled when he saw it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few scratches and bruises and…"

He cut him off, "that's not what I meant." He muttered, staring straight into deep aqua eyes.

"Oh…" his smiled faltered slightly but it still kept its place on his lips. The pale boy didn't like this smile; he didn't like his forced smile. It made him sad, knowing that he was hiding his pain from him. "Yeah… I guess… I'll just have to go one living without them…" his eyes filled with pain and sadness, yet he still showed a smile towards his friend.

He narrowed his eyes at the smiling patient, "Stop it," he demanded. The whiskered boy looked at him, confused. He continued, "Don't fake happiness around me, I don't like it," he stated simply.

"Who said I was faking it?" he snapped back defensively before looking down at the sheets and mumbled, "I'm perfectly fine." His azure eyes a mix of sadness, pain, and longing to cry.

"No, you're not," he disagreed. "If you were fine, your eyes wouldn't tell me otherwise."

"Just, leave me alone, will ya?" he grumbled, still looking down at the sheets.

"No," the redhead replied stubbornly.

The blonde moaned, "why not?" he wailed.

"Because if I leave you alone, you'll get worse," he answered flatly. "At times like this, you need a friend, so they can help mend your wounds of the heart."

The tanned boy chuckled, "why do you sound so smart?" he whispered weakly, finally letting a single tear drop from his eye.

He smiled warmly back at his friend, "because I'm smarter than you," he retorted smartly.

This time, he laughed; a real laugh that reached his eyes in faint amusement. "Dummy," he choked out as he began to break down. The whiskered let the salty tears flow out of his eyes and down his face, sobbing. He brought up his bandaged hand up to his face to try and hide that he was crying. He started blabbing, "I can't believe their gone, it was just any other day. Then all of a sudden their taken away from me," he blubbered.

The pale boy began to feel tears prick his eyes as well while he watched his friend sob uncontrollably. He had no idea what to do, since he was never faced with this situation before. So he simply mimicked what his companion had done when he broke down. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shaking form and cradled his head in his arms, hushing him.

The blonde didn't have time to be shocked by Gaara's actions. He just let it happen and just continued his crying in the arms of his angel.

"Ne, Gaara?" he asked his friend after he had calmed down. They were now both sitting on the bed, cross legged. The said boy grunted in turn, motioning him to continue. "Will you sing with me at their funeral?"

Taken off guard by the question, he just simply stared at the boy who had just asked him the question, "Why?" was all he could ask.

"Because mom always told me she loved hearing me and you sing together. And dad never disagreed. So I think it would help them into the next world if we sang for the one more time," he whispered weakly.

The redhead nodded in understanding; his own parents loved hearing him sing as well. He pondered on this before nodding again towards his friend, "okay, but what song are we going to sing?"

He looked up in thought for a minute before he answered, "My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion."

He nodded, "is there going to be a piano?" he asked.

The whiskered boy shrugged, "I think there's one in the church." He answered honestly.

The pale boy hummed in consideration. "Okay," he replied, "do we need to practice?"

"Heh, no, I think not." He answered with his foxy grin. "I know the song pretty well, so I think we're good, knowing you."

"Okay," he said again, cheeks tinted a light pink. They stayed silent for the rest of visiting hours until he had to leave. He still vaguely wondered if he'd still be able to see his friend after this was over. He worried yet, he tried to hold onto the false hope that his sister gave him. But he just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

On the day of the funeral, the church was packed with people. It seemed that many citizens were acquaintances to the departed pair. The Sabakuno family was also there, holding flowers and placed an equal amount in each separate casket. Naruto had been released from the hospital a few days earlier and was currently living in the Sabakuno loft. Though, he wasn't legally allowed to stay there, they let him until they could find him a willing guardian. He had told the police that he had a godfather in another country but he didn't want to leave. Things were becoming difficult.

Gaara sat at the piano; he was put in charge of the music for this event. So he had to play through the whole entire ceremony. He had to play the dreary, slow melody for an eternity until his back went nearly stiff from sitting so straight for such a long period of time. When he was finally allowed to stop, he sighed and slouched over, resting his elbows on his knees until he had to play again.

Then, his blonde friend stepped to the front of the chapel, announcing that he was about to sing a song before his parents moved on. He looked at his red haired angel seated at the piano and smiled. He nodded as the introduction began to play. It rang throughout the huge hall, gracefully, beautifully. He began to sing.

The audience was already blown away by the boy singing alone with just the piano. But once the piano player joined vocally, they were completely astounded.

The sheer synchronization that they had was truly amazing. They sang and played in complete harmony, creating a wonderful remix of this beautiful song. Even if the regular female voice that sang this song was replaced by two little boys, they still had the slight feminine touch that the song needed. It was simply amazing.

The crowd was shocked into silence as they continued to listen to the outstanding performance put in front of them. Some even pulled out lighters and waved them in the air to the beat.

Soon, almost the whole hall had their cell phones and lighters out, waving them to the beat. Some even began singing along with the small boy up in the front. The accompaniment took over this small section of the song, where a violin had decided to play a little solo. Everyone in the chapel marvelled at the wonderful music the two boys could make. The key changed as they began to sing again.

The blonde picked up his violin and began to play the ending sequence with the piano, completely in sync. They made such a brilliant duo, simply astounding. No professional could top the talent that these young boys had. Their performance was simply breathtaking.

When they played the last chord, the redhead stood from the piano and walked over to the tanned boy and entwined their hands. They looked at each other and smiled before facing the standing ovation that had taken place. When the crowded calmed back down, they bowed and the tanned boy spoke up, "May Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze now rest in peace." With that, they walked back to their seats and let the preacher say the last prayer.

They walked out of the church hand in hand, trailing behind Temari and Kankuro as they made their way back to the loft. But before they could even leave the courtyard, they were stopped by a man with long, spiked white hair and red marks by his eyes.

The pale boy narrowed his eyes at the strange man, but the whiskered one seemed to react shocked.

"Jiraiya?" he exclaimed, pointing at the man.

The man smiled, "It's been a long time, Naruto." He said in his low voice. "We need to talk about something important."

_**Finish**_

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! (again) don't kill me xP but yeah, the next chapter will take a little longer (tho i hope it won't) to write. SCHOOL SUX FOR THAT. well, review :P thanks for reading~


	8. Goodbye, My Angel

A/N: UPDATE! it took me almost a week to finish this =,= this series has become a lot longer than i originally planned it to be :) well, that aside, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

_**Goodbye, My Angel**_

"Naruto," Gaara squeezed the blonde's hand as he pulled him closer to him in a protective manner. "Who is this?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Naruto laughed at the cute gesture his friend made, he squeezed back reassuringly. "It's okay," He whispered. He looked back up at the white haired man and said, "Jiraiya, this is Gaara, my best friend. Gaara, do you remember what I told you about me having a godfather in another country?"

The redhead nodded and looked curiously at the man that towered over them, and then looked back at his friend, questioning.

He continued, "Well, Jiraiya just so happens to be that godfather." He explained.

Jiraiya smiled and held out his hand to the little boy clinging to his godson, "Nice to meet you, Gaara. I've heard many good things about you." He chuckled when the boy's eyes narrowed even more. "Come on, I don't bite," he joked in a light hearted way.

He stared at the hand for the longest moments before taking it, his movements full of hesitation. They shook hands firmly before returning them back to their sides.

"Well, that aside," the man said, "Naruto, I need to talk to you about something important." He paused for a moment, face in thought before looking towards the paler boy, "You can come too, Gaara." He turned and headed towards the cherry blossom tree and sat beneath it. He motioned for the two boys to follow, patting the ground beside him.

The best friends looked at each other. The whiskered boy just shrugged and dashed for the tree, dragging his friend along, for their hands were still entwined.

He yelped, barely able to tell his siblings where he was going before he was pulled away towards the tree. When they reached the tree, they sat down under it; the pink blossoms fell peacefully, gracefully around them.

"Naruto," said the man seriously, "the police called me the other day telling me what happened." The boys flinched and looked at the ground. He continued, "They asked me to take you in so you wouldn't get put in a foster home. I agreed; do you know what that means?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he shook his head in denial, "But I don't wanna go anywhere!" he protested, "I wanna stay here, with my ang-friend!" he quickly corrected.

The man shook his head, "unless you want to be put in a foster home, you can stay here. I'm leaving in a week; you better tell me if you're coming by then." He pushed himself off the ground and walked out of the church courtyard; leaving the two boys sitting under the tree to their own devices.

The tanned boy pouted, "I would much rather be put in a foster home so I could stay instead of going with that perv," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The pale boy shook his head frantically, "don't go into a foster home," he answered, receiving a questioning look from his friend. "That place is horrible; I don't want to know that you had to go there." He explained.

"So, do you want me to leave?" he quizzed, brows furrowed.

"No…" he murmured, "but foster homes are worse than a nightmare, I don't want you to go there for my sake." He looked down at the ground, sheepish.

He chuckled at the explanation, "I see," he whispered. He sighed, "But I don't know. Let's just go home and talk to Kankuro-san and Temari-san first, okay?" he flashed a smile at the boy.

He nodded as they also picked themselves off the ground and walked down the streets with their fingers interlacing, leaving the falling pink petals behind them.

"We're back!" they called in unison, abandoning their shoes at the doorway before they prodded into the living room. They found the brunette sitting at the piano and the sandy blonde standing behind him. They were about to ask what they were doing until the pre-teen sitting on the piano began to play a slow, graceful melody that caused the redhead to stop in their tracks, completely taken by surprise. But the whiskered boy, on the other hand, smiled and moved to grab his violin. The only female in the house began to sing.

The pale boy nearly gaped at his sister's beautiful voice, adding to that fact that he didn't even know that his siblings had any musical interest made it even more shocking.

The violin played the beautiful long notes in the background. The violinist himself sent a wink to his shocked friend and semi-nodded towards the couch. He took this invitation and silently made his way across the room and sat down on the couch as he watched the rest of the performance.

The last few chords were played and everyone seemed to exhale at the same time. Gaara stood from the couch and began clapping, smiling softly. The performers smiled back at him, stood in a line and bowed. When they straightened, he faced his siblings, ready to interrogate them.

"I didn't know you could play piano," he said to his brother, than he turned to his sister, "and I didn't know you could sing." He pointed at them in an accusing way, expecting answers.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, dad taught me how, and mom taught her how to sing." He explained pointing towards the sandy blonde beside him.

"So why don't you guys ever play or practice?" he asked puzzled.

"It hurt, because it reminded us of our parents," Temari sighed, "but I guess we thought we should try it again after so long." She glared at Naruto, "and somehow, this kid had always known that we could." She growled playfully while pulling him into a headlock, ruffling his hair.

The blonde boy laughed while attempting to wriggle out of the girl's grip. When he did, he said, "Well, it's because since Gaara could be so musical, it has to run in the family, right?" He smiled at the redhead before continuing, "But I just assumed."

He thought for a minute, letting the answers sink in before he spoke up again, "Mom and dad had a musical background?" he asked, still confused.

The brunette nodded, "they were really famous musicians. Why else do you think we have an expensive grand piano in our living room? We obviously couldn't afford, the way we are now."

"But why don't I ever remember hearing them practice?" He wondered aloud.

"Because you were always asleep or at school," she explained. She ruffled the crimson hair, "They'd be really proud of you, because you inherited both their talents and love for music." She grabbed his hand and tugged him along with her as she walked down the hall, "Come here for a sec," she muttered.

He complied as he was dragged by the hand into his sister's room. They sat on the floor and looked intently at each other for a few seconds before the girl spoke up.

"Do you know what that song is called?" she quizzed her brother, looking straight into his eyes.

His invisible brows raised at the question before he nodded, "Listen to your Heart by DHT," he answered smoothly.

She nodded at the correct answer, "That's what I want you to do; I want you to make your decisions with this," she pointed towards his chest; where his heart should be. "Because sometimes this," she patted his head, "isn't always right," she finished with a smile.

He stared at his sister for a minute before nodding in affirmative. She smiled at him before getting up off the floor and headed towards the door. She turned around and held the door open, waiting for her baby brother to get up and walk over. She closed the door behind them as they walked back into living room.

A few days had passed since the funeral and Naruto was still unable to decide if he should leave or not. He wanted so much to stay here with his angel but he couldn't go into a foster home, it'd make his friend sad. Even though he didn't know why the other disliked foster homes so much, he never went deep into the subject.

They sat in Gaara's room, where the blonde slept for most of his stay. He had a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor as a make shift bed. They had used those many blankets and made a tent with the help of the dresser, table and bed. They were 'camping' in this small tent, eating cookies.

"So, Naruto," the redhead piped up, nibbling on the cookie he was holding, "are you going to go with Jiraiya-san?"

"I'm still not so sure," he answered honestly, taking a huge bite from his treat, chewing noisily. "I don't want to leave you, but a foster home isn't such a good idea either."

He nodded at his friend's dilemma, "I want you to stay too, but you're lucky that you have someone who is willing to adopt you; no one adopted us."

"That's true," he mused. They continued to munch on their snacks before the pale boy crawled out of the blankets. "Hey, where're you going?" asked the tanned boy.

"I wanna give you something," was the answer from the other side. There was something that resembled the clinking of glass before his friend reappeared at the tent's entrance. He crawled back in and sat back in his spot. He held out the glass vial full of sand to the other boy. "Here," he said, shoving it into his friend's free hand.

The whiskered boy examined the contents in the glass tube before looking towards the other boy, beaming wildly. "It's so pretty!" he exclaimed, "Where'd you get this sand?"

He shrugged, "I've had it since I could remember, I think my dad got it somewhere." He answered honestly.

He continued to marvel at the gift before slipping it into his pocket carefully, "but why the sudden present."

He looked down at the now empty plate of crumbs, "just in case you do decide to leave, I wanted you to remember me." He mumbled sheepishly. He tensed slightly when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders into a bear hug.

"Thanks, but that's silly; because I'll never forget you," he muttered into the other's ear. "You're my best friend!"

He smiled at the answer that he'd been expecting and gave a single pat on the back in return. "I don't want you to go, but I think it's better if you do." He murmured.

He felt the other nod, his golden locks tickling his neck. "But I'll miss you," the usually cheerful boy whimpered, letting go of his friend.

"Me too," was his only reply.

"Wait," Naruto exclaimed, "Do you have an email address?" he asked his friend, pointing his finger.

Gaara nodded, "'fiery_musician(at)gmail(dot)com,' why?"

"Can you write it on my hand? I wanna remember it so we can keep in touch while I'm gone!" he explained, smiling at his own smart thinking.

He nodded before reaching through the hole in the tent that led to his desk and grabbed a sharpie. He uncapped it and wrote the email address down. When he was done, the blonde took the marker and prepared to write on his friend's pale wrist. The redhead snapped his arm away and glared at his friend. "No," was all he said.

He laughed and shot the other a foxy grin, "okay, okay, where do I write mine?"

He reached to get a notepad from his desk and handed it to the whiskered boy, who gladly took it and began to scribble on it. "'ramen4ever(at)gmail(dot)com,' that's my email," he recited before handing the paper and pen back to his friend. "Make sure you add me when you can," he added, grinning.

The pale boy nodded before tucking the stationary in a place where he could find it easily. When he turned back around, he was tackled to the floor by his tanned friend. He yelped in surprise before he fell backwards and landed with his back on the floor.

"Let's wrestle; I'm so gonna win this time!" exclaimed the bubbly boy. The boy on the floor sat up and glared at his friend. But after a while, he smiled and jumped the other. They rolled around on the floor, sending their tent askew as they went; giggling and smiling at each other like true friends.

"Well, we're off!" announced a very cheerful white haired man. The airport was bustling with people; everyone moving quickly to catch flights or to find their relatives who just got off. The Sabakuno siblings stood in front of their departing friends. Jiraiya shook the hands of the two older siblings as the two younger boys were left to their own devices.

They sat on the bench, hand in hand. They kicked their legs as they waited for the older ones to finish their business.

"I can't believe all this happened in a little over a week," murmured the boy with crimson hair, "I'm going to be all alone," he added sadly.

"I know," said the other boy, who turned towards his sad friend. His deep sapphire eyes meeting with the sadness of the cyan orbs of his companion. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"Naruto, we're going now!" called a low voice. The said boy perked up and jumped off the bench. He tugged at the redhead's hands, helping him off the bench. They ran towards them hands entwined.

"Well," said the blonde as he faced his friend, unable to say anything else. He pulled the pale boy into a bone crushing hug. He whispered something into his friend's ear before pulling away.

The words that escaped the whiskered boy's mouth made tears sting his eyes as they pulled away. His friend gave him a smile full of sorrow before turning and walking away with his godfather. He watched the retreating back, allowing the words to echo in his mind as a single tear fell down his porcelain cheek.

_Goodbye, my angel; don't forget me. Pray that we'll meet again someday._

_**Finish**_

A/N: THE END! ... just kidding. THERE'S MORE COMING, FOLKS XD so do not fret. and the emails in this fic do not exist (at least i don't think so) so don't add them or anything xDD Review please, thanks for reading :D


	9. Angel's Life is Quite Alright

A/N: BAM! UPDATE! in a day too~ this chapter is kind of boring but it's part of the story, so i guess it's ok xD i just sat down and typed everything that came to mind, so it might be kinda bad xD this chapter has a bit of humor so enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Life… is Quite Alright**_

The alarm rings to signal 6:30 in the morning. The redhead under the covers groans loudly before slamming his palm on the sleep button. He sits up in his bed, the fourteen-year-old rubbed his eyes and yawned; he only fell asleep a few hours ago. He sighed, aggravated, before kicking off the navy blue covers and getting up from the bed. He stretched, the rings around his neck jingling slightly. He padded off towards his desk, where his laptop sat.

He booted up the system and immediately signed into his instant messaging account. Right away, he got a message:

**Good morning, sunshine! How'd you sleep?**

He smiled, already knowing who it was; before typing his reply:

** Bad; I didn't fall asleep until 4:30 this morning.**

** Whoa! You gotta sleep man, otherwise you ain't gonna grow. **

** Shut up, you. I'm growing just fine. I can drink milk.**

** No you can't; your lactose. Don't lie to me.**

** Whatever, since when could you outsmart me?**

** Since I started listening in school; you smartass.**

** Knucklehead; what time is it over there?**

** Like, 5:00 in the morning; why?**

** Why the hell do you wake up that early?**

** So I can talk to you; duh!**

The pale teen felt a small amount of heat rush to his face, letting his smile grow a little wider before replying:

**You better not be sleep deprived because of me.**

** I'm not; because unlike someone, I fall asleep at 10:30.**

** That's way too early. **

** To you, maybe; but not to me!**

** Loser; be right back, I gotta shower. **

** Okay, bye!**

With that, he signed off of messenger and got up from the rolling chair. He walked over to his dresser, picking out his school uniform and a clean pair of underwear before stalking off into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He trotted into the living room and into the kitchen. "Good morning, aniki, nee-san," he said dully as he plucked a piece of toast from the toaster. He sat down at the table, across from his brother who was lazily eating his own bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Gaara!" was the yelled reply from the female member of the family, she was already heading out the door. "I have to get to work; Kankuro, drive Gaara to school! Bye!" with that, she was out the door.

"But I don't have a valid license yet," muttered the brunette as he continued to munch on his toast. He turned to his younger brother and asked, "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Midnight," he answered smoothly as he continued to eat the toasted bread.

"Liar," the sixteen-year-old muttered before he got up and plopped the bowl into the sink. He walked back to the table, "I'm going to shower, so you can go ahead and talk to Naruto-kun. But you better not make me late for school," he warned, pointing a finger before he disappeared down the hall.

Then, he was left alone in the loft. He looked towards the piano, considering playing it. But he didn't need to hear his brother yell at him so early in the morning so he just finished eating instead. When he finished his food, he got up and thumped back into his room and signed back on.

**I'm back, what did I miss?**

He looked down at the chain around his neck and studied the three rings hanging from it. They were all spinning rings, but the designs on each were unique and different. The Celtic vine one sat in the middle, on the left was one with crosses all the way around, and on the right was one with a dragon coiling around. The two new ones were sent over by none other than his friend, Naruto. He looked back at the screen to find that his friend had replied:

**Nothing too important, but Ero-sennin fell down the stairs, which was pretty hilarious.**

** It only would be to you. Why do you call him Ero-sennin?**

** Because he writes porno books and peeks on girls in the bath, that's so obvious!**

** … I didn't need to know that.**

** Too bad, you asked, dumbass. **

** What happened to respecting your elders?**

** You're only older than me by nine months; you don't count as an elder. Besides, it'd be pretty weird if I started respecting you.**

** Yeah, I guess you're right. **

There was a knock on the door, he grunted as he heard it squeak open behind him. "Gaara, we're going," was what his brother said before he shut the door once again. The unfazed teen turned back to the monitor:

**I gotta go to school now; I'll talk to you later.**

** Alright, have a nice day, my angel!**

He flushed at the reply before he turned off the laptop and slapping it closed; nearly knocking Shukaku off the desk in the process. He quickly grabbed his backpack and swiftly headed out the door.

They sped down the streets, the crisp autumn air hitting their faces in a comfortable way. Gaara looked out the open window, his already messy hair becoming wilder because of the wind. It was the first day of school once again; he really didn't want to face orientation. He didn't get why the ninth graders had to go through orientation; they did it all the year before anyway. He sighed before trying to focus on the fiery leaves that fell around them.

The car stopped in front of his junior high. He got out of the car, muttering his thanks to his brother before walking into the school grounds.

"Hey look; it's the bloody midget!" someone called followed by a bunch of snickers. He simply ignored them. He didn't think that 5"4' made him short. But compared to everyone else in his grade, he was; therefore, nicknamed the 'bloody midget'. 'Bloody' because of the fiery colour of his hair. He didn't mind it; they haven't done anything physical yet so he was fine.

Orientation dragged on, once the lunch bell rang, he automatically got up and headed towards the band room. Kurenai-sensei bowed a greeting towards him when he walked in. he simply bowed back and sat down at the electric keyboard.

He would play the piano, but he never sang; he didn't feel comfortable singing in front of the new sensei. It's not that he didn't like her, he just didn't feel comfortable; plus the fact that everyone was in the hall way, he didn't want to draw any more attention to him.

So he just played for the kind teacher, which was enough for her. Sometimes, the song he played would draw a small crowd, but they left soon after he stopped, not wanting to be seen with the school's loner. He didn't mind; he didn't feel the desire to befriend any of the sluts and douche bags that populated the school.

But today, after he finished playing a song, he heard a faint clapping coming from the door. He looked up, almost expecting Uzumaki-sensei to be there but was quickly proven wrong. It was a girl, with brown hair and hazel eyes; she stood by the door and clapped at his performance. She slowly walked towards the keyboard. Was she in grade seven? He's never seen her in the school before.

"Did you learn how to play by yourself?" the familiar question stung, the words were exactly the same as they were five years ago. He almost had to remind himself that this wasn't his dear friend before he nodded in reply.

She smiled brightly at him, "that's so amazing! I'm so jealous…" she trailed off. The reply was so similar, it hurt. The conversation itself was so similar to the one he had with his blonde friend so long ago, it hurt.

When he could finally get his mouth to work again, he muttered, "Thanks," unable to say much more.

"My name is Matsuri, I kinda got lost," she admitted sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could show me around. You're in grade nine, right? Well, I'm in grade seven, which is kinda why I got lost. Oh, and what's your name?"

"Gaara," he replied before getting up from the chair and headed towards the door. He turned around and motioned the girl to follow him as he took her on a short tour around the school.

"Gaara-senpai," she called as they walked down the halls, he turned to look at her, motioning her to continue. "Can you teach me how to play piano?"

Taken by surprise by the sudden request, he had to think for a minute. When they turned the corner, he replied, "sure, why not?"

She squealed excitedly before continuing to blab on something else as the continued their tour around the school. He simply sighed, what the hell was he getting himself into?

He dropped his backpack on the floor, immediately forgetting about the cursed bag as he fell onto his bed. He sighed at the softness that his mattress, sheets and pillows. He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling in thought. Why the hell did that seventh grader girl suddenly talk to him? He felt nine years old all over again.

He looked towards his desk and the contents that populated it. At first, he stared at the racoon plush that sat there, smiling at the memory of how he had gotten it. Then he turned to stare at his laptop. He continued to stare at it before he checked the time; 4:45. He should be on by now, he thought as he forced himself off the fluffy bed and sat down on his rolling chair, booting up the system.

He lifted the stuffed animal from its spot and placed it on his lap. He traced the purple vine pattern of its skin with his pale fingers as he punched in his email and password with his other hand. When he was signed in, he immediately got a message:

**Hey Panda-kun; how was school?**

He scowled at the screen for the use of the nickname. He placed the stuffed animal back on the counter before he replied:

**It was okay; and don't call me that. **

** Why not? It's a cute nickname!**

** But it was also my childhood taunt, as you would recall. **

** Gah, fine; so anything happen during orientation?**

** No. But this girl started talking to me today.**

** Oh dear Kami, take out your textbooks, kids; we're making history!**

He rolled his eyes at the reply; that was so typical of Naruto. He looked intently at the keyboard to type his answer:

**Hahaha, you're so funny.**

** I'm kidding! Well, was she hot?**

** Huh?**

** Was she good looking? Like, sexy?**

** Uhm, no, I think not.**

** So she's ugly?**

** NO, don't be so rude. She was okay looking, I guess.**

** You are in serious need of a girlfriend.**

** Says the guy who is still single himself, idiot.**

** Hey, at least I talk to people. You need to be more social.**

** Sorry, I don't do socializing.**

** Who's the idiot now? Do you WANT to be alone for the rest of your life?**

The redhead sighed out loud at the comment.

**I won't be alone, because I'll have you to talk to.**

** I guess you're right. **

** But why would I need a girlfriend at 14? Isn't that a little too young?**

** You're so old, it's fine! You could have started dating when you were 10 and no one would mind it.**

** Whatever, I'm not really looking for one anyways. **

** What are you, gay? **

** I'm offended.**

** Well, you're acting like you have no interest whatsoever with girls, so I'm just assuming. **

** Well, you are assuming wrong; are you gay?**

** No, I'm bisexual, thank you very much.**

** You're impossible to argue with. **

** I always have been.**

He chuckled as he read over their small conversation. He heard the front door open and his sister tromp her way into the living room. She spouted something about human stupidity and how people couldn't do their jobs right. He sighed, knowing that he would probably have to get off soon.

"Gaara!" scratch that; he had to get off now. "We're going out to eat, I don't feel like cooking tonight," she called.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled back before turning to huff at the monitor. He began typing:

**Sorry, I gotta go now. My sis is kinda in a bad mood. I'll talk to you later, I guess. **

** Okay than, good luck, man.**

He sighed, agreeing that he would probably need some luck to get through the complaints heading his way. He swiftly turned off the laptop and slammed it shut. He got up from the comfortable chair and headed out the door.

_**Finish**_

A/N: future Gaamatsu? I THINK NOT xP this shall stay Narugaa. because i said so xD and in case you were confused: the stuff in bold was what they were saying in the chat. That's all i gotta say xD Please review, thanks for reading~


	10. Angel's Loss and Answer

A/N: UPDATE! gosh, this took me a while. but it's here! this is a very slow progressing story (plot wise) =.= but i'm proud of myself :D so i hope you guys will like this chapter, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Loss and Answer**_

The Halloween dance was about a week away. The school was covered in brown and orange streamers, as well as the gym. Physical education had to be done elsewhere for all class because of it, much to Gaara's joy. Although Gai-sensei is rather… passionate about it, he still couldn't make him like gym, ever. The fake cobwebs littered all the corners of the gym and stage while all the guys were asking out their crushes and girlfriends to be their dates.

The redhead himself had no interest in the dance whatsoever. He didn't want to be stuffed into a closed off space where personal space doesn't exist. He would probably skip it once again this year. He skipped all the lovey-dovey events, because he was all alone all the time, he didn't bother making any bonds with anyone.

**So, the Halloween dance is coming round again**, was the message he received one evening when he signed into his messenger account. **Are you gonna go?**

** I don't think so, I never go. Why?**

** Because now you have someone who might just go with you!**

** And who might that be?**

** That Matsuri chick, duh!**

** She is simply learning piano from me, I don't see the point in taking her to a dance.**

** She obviously likes you, you're so dense.**

** Says the rock that I'm talking to…**

** Hey, don't insult me like that! Anyway, just take her to the dance!**

** Would she really appreciate being taken to a confined space where there are sweaty bodies stuck in each other's personal space?**

** Yes, so you should ask her!**

He sighed, completely unable to understand; what could possibly be so fun about people entering your personal bubble? It's just plain uncomfortable and awkward; how was that enjoyable?

**I don't want to go to the dance.**

** Whatever man, but she'll end up asking you, I bet she will tomorrow.**

** What? No way, you lie. **

** Wanna bet? Loser has to sing a song dedicated to the winner, video tape it and put it on YouTube; deal?**

** Fine, you're on.**

** Okay, so you wanna video chat?**

** What? But everyone in my house is sleeping.**

** Then we'll keep the IM on the side; I just really wanna see your face at the moment.**

** Okay, fine. **He flushed when he read the reply, but it didn't go unnoticed by the boy now visible on the screen. His golden hair a little longer now and his eyes were as blue as ever.

**Aw, you're so cute when you blush! **The blonde boy typed before he looked back at the webcam and gave it a foxy grin. The redhead on the other side seemed to blush even more.

**You gotta stop saying stuff like that, otherwise people are gonna think your gay. **He looked at the camera, smirking expectantly.

**I have told you once before; I'm bi. And I could care less on what anyone else thinks. **

** You're impossible. **He looked back up to see a mischievous smirk play on his friend's lips. The tanned teen on the other side mouthed, "I know," and winked playfully. The pale boy blinked and flushed, slightly taken aback by the action.

At that moment, he heard the door to his room squeak open. He spun in his chair and stared at his sister leaning on the door frame, arms crossed. "Are you talking to him still? It's almost 2:30 in the morning; you better get off soon," she scolded.

"Hi, Temari-san!" called Naruto from the other side. She jumped before leaning over so she could be in the range of the webcam. She waved before leaning back on the door frame.

"Don't stay up too late," she chided before leaving the room and closing the door.

He sighed, cyan eyes meeting azure eyes, before he typed: **I guess I better go so I don't get lectured by her later. **

** Yeah, well, good night my angel, I'll talk to you after school! **With that, the cheerful boy on the other side ended the call and logged out of messenger.

He flushed at the last message before he signed out and shut off the laptop. He reached over to the desk lamp and clicked it off. He carefully navigated his way across the room, purposely tripping over the side of his bed. He collapsed on the fluffy pile and closed his eyes; exhausted from the laps he had run earlier in the day (he blames Gai-sensei). He quickly drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The loud clanging bell signalling lunch thankfully rang as Gaara packed his things and left the bustling classroom. He walked down the streamer covered hall, on his way to the band room.

Matsuri was already sitting at the piano, playing a scale when he got there. When she saw him enter the room, her face almost glowed in excitement followed by a pink blush. "Hello, Gaara-senpai," she greeted before she returned her gaze to the keyboard.

"Hello," replied the redhead as he made his way beside the girl sitting on the electronic substitute for a piano. He watched her fingers intently, "Your fingering is incorrect here," he pointed out, he placed his fingers an octave lower than her fingers. "You should play like this," he played the scale slowly as a demonstration before looking back at her, "you'll find it much easier this way."

She nodded in affirmative before returning to her practicing. He walked towards the chairs sitting on the risers; he took a seat in one of them and stared at the wall.

"Gaara-senpai," she called. He turned around in the chair at the sound of his name to face her. She continued nervously, "Are you aware that the Halloween dance is next week?"

"Yes, they make it quite obvious in the hall," he stated bluntly. He looked questioningly at her fidgety form, "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering… if you'd… you know… wanna go with me?" she flushed a dark shade of red by the time she said the last bit. She looked down to her lap, attempting to hide her face. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, waiting impatiently for an answer.

His turquoise eyes widened slightly; was this for real? So Naruto was right… Damn it! I lost; but that shouldn't be the focus at the moment. His face quickly scrunched up in confusion and thought; how was he supposed to respond? How exactly did he feel about her? His face distorted just a teeny bit more as he continued to contemplate.

She was just learning piano from him, he basically saw her as his student, maybe as a friend? But just feeling that way towards someone shouldn't give him the right to say 'yes' right off the bat. But it would probably upset her if he said no… he sighed; what a mess. But if he said 'yes', he'd be deceiving her, which is an act of betrayal. He sighed, making up his mind. He turned to the jittery girl.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have any interest in going to the dance this year," he answered truthfully, "but I thank you for the offer."

She looked down in obvious disappointment, "It's alright," she said glumly. She quickly wiped her sadness off her face when she faced him again, "Can you teach me how to play Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, you're not advanced enough," he said flatly before walking over to the guitars, observing them curiously. He was secretly glad that the girl didn't make too much of a deal about it, but now he had something else to deal with later…

**So, did she ask you out today? **

He sighed at the message on screen. He reluctantly typed his answer:

**Yes, she did.**

**HAH! I told you so! Now you owe me a video~**

**Yeah, yeah, don't need to rub it in my face.**

**Did you say yes?**

**No.**

**WHAT? But that was your chance!**

**Maybe I didn't want it.**

**Wow, you must really hate dances.**

**Yes, genius.**

**Well, anyway, you owe me a video of you singing. I can't wait! I haven't heard you sing in forever!**

**Well, Einstein, maybe it's because we live so far from each other?**

**Stop mocking me, you're just upset because you lost~**

**Whatever…**

**What if I was the one who asked you to dance, would you say yes?**

He blinked at first, he vaguely wondered if he read that right. He read it over and over, so sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. When he finally gave in to the truth, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Would he? Truthfully, he would be overjoyed if Naruto asked him to, but he had no idea why. Was it because they were such close friends? Or was it because they haven't seen each other for so long?

Utterly confused with himself, he reluctantly turned to the keyboard and began to type, still blushing lightly.

…**yes.**

**Oh my Kami, really?**

**Yeah.**

**Kami, I'm so glad, that's completely awesome. If I could, I would have given you a hug for saying that.**

His face burned even more at what the screen said. Why did his heart flutter and chest warm when he read those words? Needing to keep his mind on something else then these strange reactions, he replied:

**Well, I should go and make that damn video. It'll be on YouTube tomorrow. So talk to you later.**

**Alright, you better be playing piano too. Later, my angel!**

And with those words exchanged, he signed off and shut down. He gently closed the laptop and tried to swallow the strange blush that still lingered on his cheeks. He grabbed his camera and the stand before exiting his room to finish the task at hand.

With the camcorder set up on its stand, it was placed so that you had a very good view of the pianist sitting on the bench. He flicked the record button on and sat on the bench.

"Hello," he said, awkwardly looking at the ground. "I dedicate this song to a dear friend of mine, I hope you enjoy this." With a slight bow, he did a ninety degree turn to face the keys; he vaguely thought about how strange it felt to talk to a camera.

He exhaled the nerved that built up in his chest and began to play a graceful melody, allowing his elegant fingers to glide over the keys. The introduction dragged a little longer before he opened his mouth to sing.

He swayed to the beat as he skilfully continued to play the flowing, melodic pattern to accompany the chords in the base. His voice had a little more power in it now and it was a little deeper from when he last sang, which was when he was ten. But, despite the changes, he still had that gentle, pure element in his voice, which was what made it so beautiful.

The nearly angelic way of his singing was captivating. He sang with such passion and feeling that people would never expect, judging by his appearance. He sincerely hoped that the camcorder could catch all of it.

He stopped singing and played a short yet busy solo. It was excellently executed with no blunders, hesitations or mistakes. It was completely flawless and spellbinding to listen to.

He played the ending sequence sophisticatedly as the light hearted tune came to the finishing chord. He exhaled softly before turning back to the camera. "Thank you for watching, have a nice day," with that, he reached out to turn off the recording.

**OH MY KAMI, Gaara, what song is that?**

**My Love by Westlife.**

**Your voice is still as beautiful as I remember. Kami, it's even better! I'm so jealous of you!**

**Yours is probably much better than mine. I haven't been singing as often as I liked. **

**Well, it was still amazing. You're still my angel of music, that's for sure!**

**I'm so glad no one reads our chat history.**

**You're so sweet for picking a song like that, you just made my life.**

He flushed at his distant friend's reply. How can he still make him blush after all these years? He shook his head and typed:

**I'm glad you liked it. **

**Are you kidding? I LOVED it. Kami, now I miss you even more!**

**I miss you too…**

**Heh, I bet you're blushing right now.**

**What? No I'm not.**

**Don't deny it, you always used to blush when I said stuff like that. **

**So what if I am?**

**Aw, that's so cute!**

His flush went from a light pink to a red that could nearly rival his hair. He scowled at his body for acting against his will.

**Shut up, you knucklehead.**

**How mean of you to call me names! Anyway, what time is it over there?**

**Almost 3 in the morning, why?**

**WHOA, go to sleep!**

**No, I want to talk to you.**

**But you need to sleep otherwise you'll evolve from sleep deprivation to insomnia.**

**I'm fine with that.**

**Well, I'M not. So go to sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay?**

**Fine, goodnight, talk to you later.**

**Goodnight, angel, sweet dreams!**

Heat rushed to his cheeks for the nearly hundredth time since the conversation started. He scowled again, logging off and shutting down the system. He slapped his laptop shut and pounced onto his bed and the warm sheets. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the comfortable oblivion, falling asleep in mere seconds.

That night, he dreamt that he and the blonde were back together, and although he knew that it was a dream, he desperately clung to it as long as he possibly could; wishing with all his heart that it would come true.

_**Finish**_

A/N: OHMIGOSH, this chapter was kinda all over the place =.= yeah, school is getting to me. well, i hope you guys liked it, please review :D thanks for reading!


	11. Angel Protects his Precious Things

A/N: UPDATE! took 5 days =.= oh well. I hope u guys like this chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel Protects his Precious Things**_

He opened his notebook to find a little surprise.

In black and red sharpie, were many discouraging taunts and phrases written all over the lined pages; he flipped through nonchalantly, making a list of how many different words were used. His new found nickname Bloody Midget was written in there as well as stuff like 'loser' 'you're nobody' 'go die in a hole' 'you should have never been born' 'nerd' and the list goes on and on.

He sighed; the bullying was obviously getting worse. It was probably because this was the last year he was going to be in this school so they needed to put him in as much misery as possible. He silently slipped his scribbler back into his desk, ignoring the snickers of triumph behind him. How immature, he thought. He sat in his chair, pulled out his book and began to read.

His book was suddenly taken from his hands and thrown over his head. He blinked and looked up to see his childhood bully, Sasuke Uchiha. The dark haired boy slammed his palm onto his desk and leaned forward, a smug smirk on his face. Behind him were the two famous divas of the school: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The pink haired girl stood, arms crossed while the bleach blonde held the book he had been reading.

"Hey, do you have any lunch money I could take?" asked the arrogant boy.

"Blondie, could you please give my book back. I do not think that you're smart enough to read something so advanced," the redhead directed towards the girl, who was shocked by the obvious insult. He completely ignored the other male in front of him.

"I am so smart enough to read this damned thing!" exclaimed the insulted girl. She waved the book furiously before throwing it back at him in pure anger. She aimed for his face but he caught it before it could make any contact. She growled at the lack of result that her throw did before backing off, fuming at the other girl who openly laughed at her.

The Uchiha twitched slightly in annoyance, he was obviously being ignored. He picked up an eraser from the ground and threw it at the pale boy's tattoo; he hit it right on target.

He rubbed his forehead before turning to the other teen, slightly irritated, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Money," the said boy replied simply, he held out his hand, expecting something to drop there.

He narrowed his cyan coloured eyes before saying, "I don't have any. I don't even eat lunch." He received a dangerous glare from the standing other.

But before anything could happen, the bell clanged and the teacher walked into the room, ordering everyone to return to their seats. At that moment, he was completely thankful that the bullies sat across the room from where he was sitting. One last glare was shot in his direction before classes began.

Throughout class, he used most of his attention to dodge the spit balls and eraser bits that flew at his face and head. He sighed irritably, life was about to take a turn for the worst.

He threw his bag roughly at the wall as he slammed the door behind him. "Bastards," he growled as he stomped towards his bed and dived into it. Why did he have to coincidentally be in the same school, let alone same class, as the trio of bullies that taunted him in his elementary years? His luck must be the pits. He growled once more, feeling the rage boil in the depths of his stomach. He abruptly stood from his bed and tromped to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," he called as calmly as he could muster. He heard a faint grunt from the living before he closed the door and locked it behind him. He needed to calm down.

He stepped into the steaming hot water of the shower. He faced the spray and let it evaporate all of his anger and frustration. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly before he proceeded to wash the pieces of paper and eraser out of his hair.

He padded out of the bathroom, letting the steam flow out behind him as he made his way back to his room. Now dressed in a T-shirt and sweats, he sat down on his desk, eyeing the plush that sat on the corner. He smiled slightly and patted its head before he flipped open his laptop.

He booted up his system and signed right into messenger. As usual, he immediately received a message.

**Hey angel, how was your day?**

His smile grew slightly, but then he frowned. Should he tell Naruto about his bullying? Maybe it would be better if he didn't know, but what happened when he thought that last time? Complications in life, that's what. So he typed:

**Not the best. Douche bags in my class are suddenly paying attention to me. **

** Douche bags like whom?**

** The one and only Sasuke Uchiha, that's who.**

** WHAT? He goes to your school? **

** Apparently, he has his two divas with him too. **

** Jeez, right when I thought he would finally leave you alone. **

** Yeah. Well, it's nothing big, just nicknames and taunts. **

** Are you sure? Damn it, at times like this, I wish I were still over there with you. I can't protect you when I'm all the way over here.**

** Hey, I can very well protect myself, thank you very much. I took self defence at age 6. **

** Then why didn't you use it so many years before when they bullied you?**

** Because they're not even worth hitting, that's why.**

** HAHAHA, oh Kami, I would kill to see Sasuke's face if you ever said that in his face!**

He allowed himself to smirk in amusement at the remark. He looked back down at the keyboard and typed:

**Yes, that would be quite amusing.**

** But anyway, don't let them get away with it this time. Otherwise I'm flying all the way over there just to give him a good punch in the face. **

** I think I'll be fine on my own.**

** Alright, suit yourself. I have to go; Ero-sennin is making me go grocery shopping so I'll talk to you later. Bye!**

** Okay, bye.**

He signed off messenger and closed his laptop once it shut down. He got up from the spinning chair and walked over to the pile of blankets known as his bed. He tossed himself face first onto the warm duvet, not particularly caring when his towel slipped off his neck. He turned to face the ceiling and ran his fingers through his semi-wet hair. He sighed as his hand moved to the three rings that hung around his neck. He gripped them slightly before he closed his eyes, not really wanting to face what would happen tomorrow.

He was thrown back by the hands of the bully. His back collided with the stone tile walls of the side of the school. His school bag lay by his side as he winced at the pain the shot up his back. The autumn leaves fell in his hair and the November air swiftly ran by, as if trying to avoid being in his situation. He was about to push himself off the wall to calmly walk away until a pale hand slammed into his chest to keep him pinned to the wall. He let out a sigh frustration before he eyed the boy in front of him irritably.

"Where do you think you're going, bloody midget?" asked the Uchiha as the girls behind him giggled at the lame joke that was cracked.

"To morning classes, now if you'll excuse me," he replied in annoyance as he swatted the other's hand away. He moved to pluck his bag off the ground but was stopped by the same hand. Except it grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him slightly off the ground. He met the gaze of anger with his own calm one.

The obsidian eyes scanned the boy before his gaze lay on the pieces of jewellery that lay on his neck. "What's that you got around your neck?" asked the Uchiha in a very unpleasant tone.

The redhead didn't answer. But he did, however, twitch in slight rage when he felt another hand grab the silver chain that hung around his neck to examine the rings that hung there. He heard the dark haired teen whistle.

"Wow, these are very nice rings you got there," he stated in a playful tone, with a hint of mischief under it. "Mind if I take them?"

His eyes widened slightly before he stared the sharpest daggers on earth at the teen holding him up, "don't you dare," he growled warningly. He could stand the abuse from the bullies but he would not ever let them take his most precious thing from him, never.

His eyes seemed to gleam with amusement as he returned the deadly gaze, "You just watch me." He gripped the silver rings tightly and pulled back in one motion. The chain broke in a quick snap, pale boy yelped slightly at the action but quickly his anger grew.

"Oooh," Sasuke cooed, "I could make a few hundred bucks off of these babies." He carelessly dropped Gaara, who landed swiftly on his feet.

Glaring, he snarled, "Give them back."

He smirked, "Why don't you fight me for em?" he sneered in his cocky voice, twirling the rings in the air by the broken chain. The redhead readied his fighting stance, causing him to grin a little wider. "Hit me with your best shot, nerd."

He narrowed his eyes at his opponent before he charged. Anger fuelling his adrenaline, he did a spin kick, knocking the bully right off his feet.

The startled Uchiha yelped before falling and landing on his back against the cement. The redhead elbowed his stomach at an impossible speed, temporarily knocking the air out of his lungs.

He placed one foot on the fallen teen's stomach and began grinding with all his force, letting all his mental frustrations finally show. The boy on the ground yelled in pain as the heel of the shoe continuously dug into his abdomen.

The pale boy bent down slightly and stared into the pain filled obsidian eyes. "Give, Them, Back," he gritted out, furious beyond belief.

The dark haired teen's eyes widened slightly in fear as he held out the hand holding the pieces of jewellery; the other reached down and snatched it away and shoved it into his pants pocket.

He lifted his foot off the boy before picking his bag back up and walking away from the scene. The girls seemed to scream at him to stop and apologize, but what was he supposed to apologize for? For getting something back that was rightfully his? For doing what he was asked to do? He didn't know, nor did he care. He just continued to stroll away, hands shoved in his pockets. He squeezed the rings in his palms as some sort of security, overjoyed to get them back. He didn't lose his precious things.

"Temari, I need a new chain," he called when he heard his sister come home.

"Okay, but how did that one break?" she asked curiously. That chain she gave him wasn't easily broken; how on earth did it break?

"Some kid at school ripped it off my neck," he answered with a sigh; there was no point in lying.

Her eyes widened at the statement before she growled, "Did those bullies try and take them? Those low down, good-for-nothing bastards, I outta kick their sorry little…"

"It's fine, nee-san," he quickly added, cutting his sister off. "I already took care of that."

She widened at that, her brother never got physical, even if the bullies did. She smiled, he finally saw something worth his effort, "I'm proud of you," she said, pulling him into a playful headlock and ruffling his hair.

He allowed this to happen, smiling slightly as it did before he pushed himself out of her grasp, informing her to go take a shower. She mumbled at the slight demand but followed suit.

He trotted into his room afterwards and flopped into his bed, too tired to log into the computer. Although it was only 7:30, he was exhausted. He sighed into the sheets and closed his eyes. He clutched the pieces of silver to his chest and thought of the person who gave them to him, his dear protector.

But he protected himself today and that's what he was happy about.

_**Finish**_

A/N: I bet a bunch of people wanted to punch sasuke at around the middle of the story ^_^ cuz i sure did ;O naru isn't in this chap as much, and it seems kinda pointless, this chap. But i wanted to write something like this. so yeah xD

Anyway~ please review, hope you liked!

PEACE


	12. Angel's Pleasant Surprise

A/N: HELLO! I'm back after about 5 days with an update =..= if ur gunna judge this chapter by the title, u might be slightly disappointed ^_^ just a warning! but i hope you like this chap! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Pleasant Surprise**_

The next few days were very chaotic.

Because of his move to stand up to the Uchiha, he kept coming up with new ways to humiliate him or take him down. The redhead avoided the situations the best he could, semi-regretting his move a few days earlier. But then again, if he didn't do anything then, he wouldn't have his precious rings any longer. So he quickly dismissed the regret and lived with his actions.

Luckily for him, Matsuri happened to walk in on one of the bully's beating sessions and immediately ran to tell the nearest teacher.

And so, more havoc was set loose.

Just like five years ago, there was the interrogation and the fake accusations that the dark haired boy made to keep him out of trouble. Just like five years ago, he failed to slither his way out of it. But unlike five years ago, he got expelled for acts of violence and killing intentions.

He could honestly say he was shocked. He didn't expect the boy to have any intent on killing him. Was his pride so important and precious to him that whoever tainted it should perish? Apparently, that was the case. He simply shrugged it off, it was now the past, no longer had the need to dwell on it. He hoped that that was the last time he would see the obsidian eyed nuisance.

"You seriously did that?" came a flabbergasted voice. The sound crackled slightly at the loudness of the exclamation; the sapphire eyes in the screen completely wide and staring intently at him.

He flinched at the volume and looked away from the camera. "Yeah," he semi-muttered, playing with rings around his neck.

"Wow, I'm so proud of what you did, then!" the scratchy voice from the other side replied. "So Sasuke was expelled?"

"Yeah," he repeated.

There was a scoff, "Ha, well serves him right."

He grunted and looked back to the screen where he saw his friend huffing as an annoyed gesture. He chuckled at this before asking, "Why so annoyed, Naruto?"

"I'm annoyed because I couldn't help you and you had to face all the chaos by yourself," he answered simply.

"I have already told you that I can take care of myself."

"But still! It just bothers me," the blonde muttered in turn. There was a crash on the other end. The boy in the screen turned at the noise, startled. His lips curled up in amusement as he screamed something that resembled, 'Oi, Ero-sennin, be careful when you walk down the stairs!' followed by snickers and mumbles of irritation. He turned his attention back to him and perked up suddenly.

"Oi, Gaara, do you remember that video that you posted about a month ago?" he asked curiously.

The pale teen thought for a moment before looking back at the webcam and nodding. "What about it?" he asked in turn, tilting his head to the side.

"You should look it up right now and check how much feedback you're getting," he replied, "It's insane!" he exclaimed, moving his arms in an imaginary explosion.

He quirked a non-existing brow, "alright, but we should end the video chat first."

"Okay," the last reply from his friend before the video chat screen disappeared and was replaced with the instant messaging pop-up.

**Watch your video!**

He sighed at the quickness of the message and the persistence of his companion.

**Fine, fine, just a minute.**

He minimized the IM and opened a Google Chrome tab to go to YouTube. He signed into his account and checked the feedback.

And he was completely bewildered.

With over 5 million views in a month, as well as 109 video responses and 2 thousand comments. What shocked him even more was that there were no dislikes at all. He immediately read the top comments:

**HOLY S**T, this kid has talent. Why the heck isn't he famous yet? I'm so jealous of his voice, and his piano skills. He played the song like he owned it, I'm so impressed! **

** OMG, this guy better make it big in the music industry, otherwise I'll kill myself. When I first saw him at the beginning, I was all like 'wow, this is gonna be half-a**ed.' Man, am I so glad that I was proven wrong. Make another video, PRONTO!**

He blinked at the use of curses and wondered vaguely how the video got so popular within 30 days time. He re-opened the IM tab and typed:

**How did this all happen within a month?**

** It just did. But I wouldn't be too surprised; you're amazing. **

** No, I'm not. But this is insane. **

** Well, it's about to get crazier. Make sure you check the mail today. **

** Okay, how the heck do you know all this stuff?**

** I happen to follow everything that happens on your video everyday because I just happen to watch it almost every day. **

** …you're such a freak.**

** Hey, I like your singing, alright.**

** Whatever; I guess I'll take your word for it, so I'll be right back. **

He set his status to 'Away' before grabbing his keys and hoodie. He stalked out of his room while forcing his slim arms into the sleeves. He clacked his runners on and shouted, "I'm going to get the mail!" With that, he slipped out the door and into the mid November air.

He walked back into the loft with his hair covered in golden leaves. He brushed them off casually before taking off his shoes. "I'm back," he called as he trotted his way to the sofa where his siblings sat.

"Welcome back, so what do we have in the mail this month?" asked the brunette as he flipped a page in his magazine.

He half-threw the pieces of paper down on the glass table that had its place in front of the couch. He absently slid his hand over the various envelopes that now lay on the table. He stumbled upon two that were addressed to him. His face furrowed in confusion; who would send him a letter, let alone two?

He snatched the letter opener from his sister's hands as she mumbled at the price of their bills in slight annoyance. He sliced one of the envelopes open and took out its contents to find a cheque for $16 500. His turquoise eyes widened before he tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Oh?" his brother asked questioningly, "What did you…" he looked over the redhead's shoulder before nearly screaming, "HOLY CRAP! How the hell did you get that?"

Temari jumped at the sudden exclamation, dropping the papers she was holding. She turned to her little brothers, aggravated. "What are you yelling about?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. The middle child plucked the cheque out of the younger one's hands and held it in her face. She read it once, eyes widening before she grabbed it and read it more intently about five more times. Completely baffled, she slammed the paper down onto the table, "How the heck did you make this money?"

The pale boy just shook his head, "I have no idea," he answered honestly, just as disbelieving.

"Apparently, it's from YouTube," Kankuro muttered, scanning the paper in his hand. His eyes widened, "over 5 million views?" he read off. He looked at his baby brother, "what in hell did you post?"

He looked away sheepishly, slightly unwilling to answer. But soon, the eyes that were boring into him became too annoying before he replied, "just a video of me singing and playing the piano."

His sister quirked a brow in a inquiring gesture, "Why did you do that? That's not like you."

"I lost a bet with Naruto…" he grumbled in irritation.

The two older siblings exchange glances before smirking at one another. They turned back to their youngest brother and shot him inquiring looks. When he didn't explain, they let the subject go.

"You should open the other one, maybe there's more money in that one too," snickered the brunette, earning a whack from the sandy blonde.

"Don't be so selfish, you brat," she said, "It's not like this money is yours."

Ignoring the bickering his siblings started, he picked up the letter opener from the table and sliced open the other envelope. He poured the papers out and unfolded it and read:

**Dear Sabakuno Gaara**

** You have been invited to the audition to enrol in Stacy-Ann Fine Arts Boarding School as a scholarship student. The SAFABS has seen your video that you posted up a month ago on a site named 'YouTube' and we have plainly seen the musical passion and talent that you possess. Auditions will be held on December the 20****th ****at our school and the results will be posted on January the 4****th**** on our website. Only 10 people will be chosen so make sure to come and give it your all. We look forward to seeing your talent.**

**Until then;**

**Stacy-Ann Fine Arts Boarding School**

The Sabakuno siblings finished the letter with their mouths hanging agape. This had to be some sort of sick joke; there was no way that they had the money to enrol him into such a rich school. But here it is: his chance to pursue the musical career was splayed right in front of him in fine handwriting; a chance to get a scholarship instead of paying every year.

"Isn't SAFABS that super rich kid school about 2 miles out of town?" the middle child questioned, pointing at the letter.

The eldest nodded furiously in disbelief. She snatched the letter out of his hands and read it over again before throwing herself at her baby brother, ruffling his hair. "Oh my Kami, I cannot believe this, I'm so proud of you!" she squealed, hugging her brother tightly.

"Hey, hey, hey, aren't we getting a little too excited here?" the brunette called when the redhead shot him a 'help-me-I'm-dying-here' look. The sister stopped squeezing the poor boy and glared at the teen that just spoke. He held up his hands in defence, "I mean, this is just an invitation to the auditions; it doesn't mean he's in. And I heard that these try-outs are pretty tough to beat."

"And Gaara is going to beat them all, because he's the most amazing singer and pianist I've ever known," she answered simply, smoothly. She gave him a quick hug before checking the time, "Aw, crap! I gotta start dinner!" With that, she jumped up from the couch and nearly sprinted into the kitchen.

The pale boy sighed; he gathered all of his papers before getting up and heading into his room. He had a feeling that Naruto had something to do with this and he wasn't about to let it slide without some answers.

He shucked off his hoodie and plopped down onto the spinning chair and immediately typed

**Alright, what did you do?**

** Heh, how'd you know?**

** It's obvious because I can't nominate myself to the chairman, so spit it out.**

** Fine, I actually have two friends that are already enrolled in SAFABS, their Hinata and Neji. I showed them your video and they were so amazed that they happened to take it to the chairman's attention; which is basically how you got the letter. Congratulations! **

** So how did I get the money?**

** YouTube pays if your videos are popular. **

** I see… Did you plan all of this?**

** Yeah, because I TOTALLY had an uncharacteristically smart plan to make your life better in one of my 'mastermindful' folders. **

** Okay, I get it. And I don't think 'mastermindful' is a word. **

** It is now. But you better pick a song for the audition, it's about a month away and it has to blow the councillors' socks off; otherwise you're not getting in. **

** Yay for happy thoughts, you just totally reassured my success.**

** I'm being realistic here. The truth can hurt, man.**

** Whatever, but what song would you pick if you were in my place.**

** I dunno, something that would reflect your skills as a vocalist and a pianist, I guess. **

** Thanks, you're so helpful.**

** Enough with the sarcasm already! But it's your choice. **

** Hm, true enough.**

** But I'm happy for you. **

** Hm, thanks…**

** Ugh, I think Ero-sennin just called me to go get the groceries again. I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later. Bye, angel!**

** Bye…**

He signed off as soon as his friend did and he threw himself on his bed and sighed. He stared at the cheque that sat on his desk; He'll go to the bank to cash it tomorrow. He unfolded the letter in his hand and read over it three more times before setting it down on his nightstand.

He burned his gaze into the ceiling tiles as he let the thoughts run through his mind. He was going to have a chance to enrol in the school he had only wished to go to, plus, he had enough money earned to help pay the bills for about 4 months. He let the corner of his lips curl up into a rare grin; life was about to take a huge turn for the better.

_**Finish**_

A/N: well, u like? I hope so. i don't really know what song Gaara should sing =..= but i'll come up with something! and the Sasuke situation seemed kinda unrealistic T_T and SAFABS doesn't exist (according to my logic) i made it up. so yeah, that wraps it up. Thanks for reading, please review! Seeya in the next chapter :D


	13. Angel's Anxiousness

A/N: UPDATE! WOOT! heh heh, the title doesn't really match but i couldn't think of anything else =.=" (yay me) but that's my only complaint. I am so surprised i actually got this far. But anyways, Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Anxiousness **_

School was dismissed today, the last bell of the year rang as the redhead ducked into his brother's car and was driven home. He stared out the window, at the pure white fluffy spheres that seemed to fall from the grey clouds above. He watched as the red and green lights zoomed by in glowing beams. He sighed; auditions were about four days away, what song was he going to do?

"Gaara, what's on your mind?" a lower voice questioned in the direction of the driver's seat. The said teen perked up and faced the brunette. He shook his head and sighed again.

"Nothing important, Aniki," he answered, turning his gaze back to the white blanketed field they were driving by.

"Don't lie to me. Auditions are in a few days; are you nervous?"

He let out another huff of air, "Just a little. I still don't know what song to play," he grumbled in full honesty.

"Hm…" hummed his brother as he continued to train his eyes on the road. "Well, is there a particular artist or band you like to sing?"

The pale boy snapped his head to look at his elder in confusion, "Uhm, Westlife, I guess…" he mumbled as he shot a questioning glance at the driver.

"I see; how about you play 'The Rose'?" suggested the elder as he took a right turn and stopped in front of their loft. He pulled out the keys and unfastened his seatbelt. He turned to his brother and grinned, "I think that song would fit your voice range."

He thought for a moment as he climbed out the door. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and straightened to face his brother. "I'll think about it," he answered truthfully. He turned to walk inside, but stopped, "Thanks, Aniki," he muttered.

He smiled wider as he slung his own backpack over his shoulder and trailed behind him, "Anytime, brother," he replied. They walked into the house silently and left each other's company until the female member of the family walked into the house, thumping into the loft as noisily as ever.

Gaara had walked out of his room to greet his sister. He watched his siblings bicker and exchange playful punches with a slight smile before stalking back into his room.

**Auditions are today, **was the message he received when he awoke at 8:30 in the morning that day. He scratched his side lazily before checking the calendar. So it was December 20th already? He sighed, nearly forgetting about message before he received another one.

**Are you nervous?**

** What kind of stupid question was that? Of course I am!**

** Stingy, just so you know, the auditions are gonna be broadcasted on TV. **

** Great, thanks for lifting my nervousness.**

** And I'm gonna be watching, so do a good job! Show the world your talent, angel!**

** I'll try… but the world's about to be disappointed.**

** Don't put yourself down! **He could almost imagine his blonde friend shaking a scolding finger at him; the image made him chuckle. **You're amazing and you know it!**

** If you say so, I guess it's true. **

** Are you implying that you think you're bad at music? Saying your bad makes everyone lower than you look bad; including me!**

** Damn it, you got me there. Fine, I'll do my best. **

** That's it!**

"GAARA, WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!" screamed a female voice from the living room. He heard the thumps of footsteps and the clicking of the door. "WE'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR, DON'T BE LONG!"

The called teen didn't bother to answer when he heard the door slam shut. He sighed, packed a few snacks and a book into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

**I gotta get moving, or else my siblings are gonna leave without me. So I'll talk to you when I get back. **

** Alright, bye, angel! Good luck.**

He closed his laptop. He took one last glace at the stuffed animal sitting on the desk before turning, grabbing his coat as he rushed out the door and into the winter cold.

If they lived in the downtown area of the city, it would have only taken about two minutes to get there by car. But they didn't. They lived in the Lake District; which is way on the other side of town. The result; they had to sit in the car for about an hour and fifteen before they actually got there.

But the redhead didn't mind one bit. That meant he had more time to think; more time to be alone. He chewed his bottom lip restlessly as he looked out the window at the blankets of white that covered most of the rooftops. He watched the snowflakes fall slowly, peacefully into the white oblivion, to be morphed into the snow already there. He found himself calming slightly as he continued to watch the serene snowfall as they zoomed by.

Still, even with the calming presence of the scenery, he still gnawed at his lip and fisted the leather material of the seats. His arms were straight and stiff, unmoving, as they continued to drive.

"Gaara, you can calm down; it'll be fine," whispered the soft, gentle voice of his older sister. He turned his gaze in the direction of the passenger seat, he grunted before returning to stare out the window.

Although he acted like it, his sister's reassurance meant a lot to him; so much that it actually calmed him slightly. He sensed her smile a little as they continued to drive silently to their destination.

They walked into the extremely large gymnasium with a stage in the front. Rows and rows of chairs were set up as well as a table in the front that sat four people. He assumed that it belonged to the judges of this event as he approached the sign-up counter to get his number. When he did, he did a second scan of the room.

There had to be at least 150 people in this gym, and it was almost guaranteed that there were more people coming. So much competition and only ten spots; this was going to be intense. There was a range of dancers, singers, musicians and actors that sat in the crowd. He swallowed the lump in his throat; there was no way he was getting in.

He was approached by a girl with long midnight hair and pale lavender eyes. A boy with equally long dark brown hair and the same hypnotizing eye colour trailed behind her. The girl poked her fingers together anxiously, her mouth opening and closing, as if unable to grasp any words to say.

"G-Gaara is it?" she enquired. Her voice was soft and pure, barely above a whisper.

He nodded, sending a questioning look towards the fidgety girl, and then throwing a glance at the stiff, serious boy that stood behind her.

She smiled, "I-it's good to finally be able to m-meet you," she held out her hand in a friendly gesture. "I-I am Hinata. He is Neji," when she spoke the boy's name, he simply nodded in the redhead's direction and waved. "N-Naruto-kun thinks v-very highly of you."

He reached out to take the hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied politely, "thank you for nominating me into the audition."

"There's no need for thanks," came a low baritone voice of the brunette, his lips curled in a slight smile, "you were simply too amazing to be left un-noticed."

He shook his head as he let go of the girl's hand and let it fall back to his side. "My talent is about average level, there is no need for such praise," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the compliment.

"I d-disagree," the dark haired girl replied, "W-We're a part of the j-judges table, so make sure to b-blow us away." She smiled her friendly smile before walking away. The boy named Neji bowed stiffly at him before turning to follow the young girl.

He sighed and was about to walk to where his siblings were seated until he was tackled to the floor. He sputtered, utterly confused and fell to the ground face first. His attacker screamed, "SASORI!" loudly into his ear.

Annoyed, he wrenched free from the awkward embrace and stood to glare at the blonde sitting on the floor. His hair had passed shoulder length with a small ponytail high on his head. The grey eye not hidden by his hair stared at the pale boy curiously.

"Eh? You're not Sasori, who're you?"

He huffed irritably in response as he crossed his arms and glared at the confused person on the floor.

"DEIDARA!" a voice bellowed. They both turned to face the source of the voice to find a boy running towards the duo. The boy had blood red hair similar to his own but had a gloomy pair of grey orbs instead.

The strange redhead glared at the sheepish blond sitting on the floor, "Deidara, who is this?" he quizzed in annoyance.

The said boy pushed himself off the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Ah, I don't actually know. I thought he was you so I jumped him by accident."

The other's eyes widened slightly before his expression turned to Gaara, who still stood there, arms crossed in aggravation. "Did he?" he questioned.

The redhead only nodded before both of them turned to the blonde. The blonde laughed nervously.

He sighed, "I'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" the shorter one nagged before he turned to the other redhead. "What's your name?" he asked politely.

"Sabakuno Gaara," he mumbled in reply.

The two held out their hands to him and smiled. The blonde spoke, "I'm Deidara, and this is my boyfriend, Sasori," he introduced, pointing at the redhead beside him when he said his name, "We're part of the judges table." They shook hands as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry I jumped you earlier, your hair colour is similar to his."

Gaara shook his head, "its fine," he mumbled.

A mini ringtone started to play loudly over the intercom which silenced most of the audience and contestants. Everyone seemed to look towards the speakers where the music came from. The duo looked back at their new acquaintance.

"Auditions are about to start," Sasori said, tugging at Deidara's sleeve. He was about to walk away before turning back to the Sabakuno youngest sibling to say, "Best of luck to you."

With that, the redhead grunted as he took his seat in his chair next to Temari. He leaned back and crossed his arms to listen to the introduction.

A man walked up onto the stage and cleared his throat. He held the microphone to his lips and spoke in a proud voice, "Good morning everyone and welcome to Stacy-Ann's yearly scholarship auditions. It is so glad to see so many people willing to get their way into this school. We have a total of 216 contestants, so I hope that everyone will do their best!"

There was a series of claps, the man bowed slightly before continuing, "Now let me introduce the judges this year. Hinata-sama, Student Council President is our only female judge this year; please give her a warm round of applause!" More clapping, "Next is Neji-sama; the top student in all the Musical Divisions is here as well!" The clapping continues, "After him, we have Deidara-sama; the top student in the Pottery, Painting and Drawing Divisions to join us here today!" The clapping was endless, "And lastly, we have Sasori-sama; top student in the Acting and Dancing Divisions!" The clapping still endlessly rang throughout the gym until it finally was ceased by the host.

"And with everything out of the way, let us begin and I wish everyone good luck!" he bowed and took his leave from the stage as the first contestant stepped onto the stage.

The acts all varied from dramatic vocal performances to light hearted dance acts. There were gymnasts, singers, musicians, actors and so much more. The struggle for a spot was intense; everyone was itching to get on stage to show what they had up their sleeves.

The redheaded fidgeted with the sleeves of his dress shirt as he bit his lip continuously throughout the others' performances. Anxious beyond belief, he started tapping his feet on the ground and squeezed his fist around the base of the metal chair he sat on.

A singer finished her song with a bow; the judges said their thoughts before she walked off the stage with a sigh. Over the intercom, another number was announced:

"Can number 153 please make their way onto the stage?"

153. That was his number.

He exhaled shakily as he rose from his seat; he was stopped by the hands of his siblings. They looked up at him and pulled him down; they whispered, "Good luck, little brother," simultaneously before they let him go and gave him reassuring smiles. He smiled slightly back before turning to make his way through the rows.

He heard whispers of doubt coming from the crowd as he made his way up the aisle and onto the stage. He ignored them as he stepped onto the stage.

This was his big chance, and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

_**Finish**_

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! sorry if i disappointed a few of you readers: Naruto wasn't at the audition :P (please don't kill me) This wasn't my best piece of writing, but hey, i tried :) well, i hope you guys liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!


	14. Angel's Performance and Confusion

A/N: UGH, this took (kinda) forever D: i swear! i'll be honest, this chapter kinda sux but i hope you guys enjoy it anyhow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Performance and Confusion**_

He stepped onto the stage and stood on the X; a microphone was handed to him. He inspected it before holding it up to his mouth and speaking.

"Hello," he muttered into the electronic device.

The female of the judges table leaned over to the microphone standing in front of her and said, "Hello, your n-name?"

"Sabakuno Gaara," he answered, fingers curling and uncurling the wire.

"What's y-your age?"

"Fourteen," there were many disapproving whispers in the crowd; no one this young has ever been recommended. Most people this young had to pay.

She continued to smile at him, "And you are s-singing and playing the p-piano, correct?"

He nodded, flexing the fingers on his other hand. He clenched and unclenched the sweaty palms; couldn't this interrogation just be skipped?

"And what s-song will you be performing f-for us today?"

"The Rose, written by Westlife," he confirmed.

"Alright, best of luck to you," she finished. He sighed and turned to the grand piano that stood proudly behind him. It was much like the one in the living room of their loft. He walked to the bench and dropped himself on it.

He exhaled once more as he readied his fingers; a microphone was quickly shoved near his face. He played solid chords as the intro, ignoring the scoffs and sighs of disappointment coming from the crowd. The introduction dragged on for a little bit before he opened his mouth. And with all his heart and soul; he sang.

The crowd had their mouths hanging wide open when they heard the pure, angelic voice that was produced by what he looked to be, a delinquent. This was completely unexpected; everyone couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was. The piano's melody became more complex as the song continued, impressing them even further.

The judges were pretty astonished as well. Hinata, although she saw a video before hand, couldn't wrap her head around the sheer power behind the voice that broke through the gymnasium. She almost couldn't keep herself from swaying.

Neji, who also saw a video before hand, closed his eyes and smirked. The crowd had been so insistent on judging the boy from his appearance and age; serves them right.

Deidara had his eyes as wide as plates and his mouth dropped to the table, when he jumped the boy, he simply thought he would be street dancing. He was totally off on his prediction. But even so, he didn't mind it; this brilliant performance was definitely promising.

Sasori simply showed no reaction on his face, but inside, he was truly shocked by the excellently pitched sound the boy produced. With the piano to help back him up made him even more amazing. He smiled inwardly; this boy had a bright future.

He closed his mouth and focused on the closing sequence of the song. The melody soared and dipped as the musical phrases were executed perfectly. He swayed slightly as he continued and let out a breath in relief when he played the closing run.

The audience in the gym had risen out of their seats, clapping and cheering when the redhead turned from the keys to face them. The judges were also involved in the standing ovation that took place at this given time and moment. Everyone smiled at the performer with apologies in the light of their amazement that seemed to overtake their eyes.

He blinked, had he really done that well? He shook the shock from his system as he stood and walked towards the X and faced the judges. Everyone sat down and the comments were to be started.

The red haired judge chuckled, "I don't have anything to say; your performance knocked the words right out of my mind. Wonderful performance, simply astounding," the crowd cheered in agreement as he motioned to the next judge.

The blonde huffed loudly, "Kami, when I saw you, I was so sure that you were gonna dance. Well, I was wrong and I'm pretty glad I am! You made my ears explode with joy, thanks for coming!" He motioned towards the next judge.

The brunette simply let his smirk grow slightly, "I heard people doubting your chance of getting chosen because of your appearance and age; it's good that you played something to prove them wrong. I personally think that you should get chosen, you certainly have the talent," hoots of agreement sounded in a few different directions, "Hinata-sama?"

The dark haired smiled brightly, "I h-have a question; is Naruto-kun your c-close friend?" he nodded in consent, she continued, "Well, I c-can imagine th-that he would b-be very proud of you a-at this given moment." Her smile widened, "you're s-so spellbinding when you perform, I w-will be d-disappointed if you didn't get picked."

He simply stood on stage, face blank as he took the comments. In truth, he didn't know how to react to such high praises and loud cheers. He never played for a crowd, not by himself, anyway. When he was told to exit the stage, he bowed politely at the judges and the audience and walked down the stairs.

When he made his way back to his seat, he was stopped several times to have kind words of amazement thrown at him. He said 'thank you' to all, but he still couldn't believe he amazed this many.

The next number was called as he took his seat beside his sister. She hugged him tightly with a smile that stained her face. She kept rambling on about how proud she was and how he was finally going to have a chance. He simply let her as he glanced towards his brother in a desperate gesture.

The brunette just smiled proudly at his little brother and didn't help him in the slightest. The redhead scowled but it soon turned into a smile of thanks. The smiles were exchanged between before they finally calmed down to watch the rest of the auditions.

The auditions ended with the judges performing their own little act. Neji and Hinata played a musical duet featuring the harp and flute. The graceful melody of classical music filled the air as they played. Deidara and Sasori did a street dancing performance that show cased their abilities to pull off moves that seemed humanly impossible. They amazed the crowd just once more before closing speech.

There was a party afterwards, with cameramen and interviewers running around, trying to catch every single contestant to grill. Gaara managed to avoid most of them, but still got caught by one or two. After getting completely frustrated being inside the gym, he stalked out the door to walk through the halls of the school.

He walked into a relatively empty room full of mirrors and windows. He assumed this was the dance room. Sitting down on a bench, he looked out the window and watched the snowflakes fall, peacefully. So unlike the havoc inside the gym, he thought bitterly.

He sat there and simply waited out the party, he enjoyed watching the snow fall. At times like this, he wished he had his laptop with him, so he could talk to his distant companion. The thought of the whiskered teen made him think back on what the dark haired judge had said. Would he be proud of him? Probably; but now how was he supposed to repay the knuckleheaded boy?

"Gaara-kun," a higher, sweeter voice called into the room. He spun to see the childlike face of the only female judge standing by the door, her features being softly lit by the afternoon sun. She smiled at him before walking towards him. She silently asked him if she could sit.

He nodded before he turned his gaze back to the falling snow. They sat in silence before he spoke up, "So, how do you know Naruto?"

She giggled, "I was j-just about to ask you the s-same question," their eyes met before she turned back to stare out the window. She continued, "He w-went to my e-elementary school. I used t-to be all alone b-because I didn't talk or play; I j-just read. He just came up to m-me one day, so we became g-good friends." Her lips curled up just a little more as she recalled the sweet memory but soon turned into a slight frown, "B-but now, I think I'm the reason he l-left my school in the f-first place."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with questions in his eyes. She didn't meet the gaze, she just continued, answering the unasked question, "I'm p-pretty sure you're aware that h-he was bullied b-before he transferred schools. H-he started getting bullied because he befriended the l-loner." She looked down sadly, a hint of guilt glinted in her pale eyes. "He was always t-too kind for his own good."

The redhead nodded at the statement, not really able to disagree. No one talked for a bit before she spoke up again, "I actually u-used to have a c-crush on h-him," she admitted in a whisper, her face turning a little red.

When he heard this, he felt this strange feeling wash over him. What was it? Was he disappointed that he wasn't the first and only one that Naruto had as a close friend? Was he jealous of this girl? He had no idea, but he also had some sort of feeling, like he understood why she would feel that way. The wave of feelings confused him to no end. How could he be empathetic about this?

He furrowed his non-existent brows before popping another question, "Do you still have a crush on him?" he asked warily.

She giggled again, "Of c-course not, that was an l-long time ago. And b-besides; I h-have a boyfriend, Kiba-kun."

He almost sighed as relief washed over him, "I see," he replied before returning his own gaze to the window; he vaguely wondered why it relieved him to find out that she no longer harboured feelings for the blonde. Puzzled by his own actions and reactions, he spent the rest of the hour staring out the window at the sparkling white.

When he finally got home, he threw himself at the mass of pillows and blankets, embracing the warm fabric with a content sigh. It was finally over. Now all he had to do now was to wait for the results to be posted on the school's website. Honestly, he could care less now; he highly doubted that he would get in. He sighed again as he gripped the rings that hung around his neck on their silver chain.

He closed his eyes, exhausted. Even though it was still early evening, he fell asleep within seconds, thinking of his protector.

_**Finish**_

A/N: BOOOOOOO for the lame ass ending :P this must be the worst chapter i've written for this story yet. oh well, what's written is written. Thanks for reading, please review!

Until next chapter!


	15. Angel's Results

A/N: HOLY SHIZZLE STICKS! this took nearly a month! i am so sorry to all my dedicated readers D: school has been... stressful 8I (coughliescough) but to make up for it, i made this chapter a lil longer :D so i hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Results**_

"Gaara, Kami, wake up already!" half grunted, half yelled the hot headed sandy blonde girl. The called boy groaned slightly and pulled the covers over his head ever so slightly, attempting to block out the noise. He heard a huff and he sighed in relief, she was gone.

But that relief was short lived when his eyes snapped open as a sudden cold slapped him like a punch in the stomach. He shivered and sat up, glaring at his sister who just so happened to yank the warm blankets right off the bed and onto the cold floor. She smirked as he growled, grumpy from being woken up.

He glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand as he scratched his wild hair. 11:30 in the morning. He scowled again; why was he woken up so early? He swung his gaze back to his sister and glared, "What do you want?" he grumbled, irritated.

Temari just laughed and held up her hands in a mock surrender, "you can't sleep until 3:00 in the afternoon every single day; school is in about a week!" she chided, shaking a scolding finger. "You gotta get your sleep schedule back in check!"

He rolled his eyes, "Nee-san, I wake up early enough on school days, my 'sleeping schedule' will not be 'messed up', you know that." He placed air quotations wherever he thought it would fit. "So what's the real reason you woke me up?" he enquired, yawned.

She grinned at him, which made him suspicious. He narrowed his eyes but allowed her to speak, "Gaara, do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

He rubbed one eye tiredly as he answered, "no, why?"

"Check your calendar!" she urged, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him violently. He wavered back and forth lifelessly like a ragdoll, too sleepy to care at the moment.

He shimmied his way out of the girl's grip, mumbling, "Alright, alright!"

He looked over to the calendar that hung on the wall across the room, he squinted to see. "It's January the fourth, so what-" he stopped mid-speech; today was January the fourth. His eyes widened at the realization.

She smiled proudly, "Yep, today, the results of the audition will be posted on Stacy-Ann's website!" she exclaimed, "You should check them!"

He let himself drop face first into the pillow, "Can you check for me?"

She groaned as an exasperated gesture, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him again, "Why don't you just check it yourself? You have a laptop right there!"

"It's too far away," he whined into the fabric of the pillow.

Getting slightly annoyed at this point, she slapped his back, hard; the sound radiated off the walls and into the hall as he yelped and glared at his sister. She huffed, "You lazy ass, get out of bed within the next half hour or else I'm gonna dump ice down your shirt!" and with that, she stormed out of the room.

When he heard his door slam shut, he sighed and sat up once more, running his pale fingers through his hair. He glanced in the direction of the desk, at the laptop that sat on its surface. He held it in his gaze for a moment before he forced himself off the comfortable bed and walked towards the desk.

He stopped mid-step glance at his navy blue blanket that now lay on the floor. He stared at it, hoping that it would somehow hop back on the bed by itself before exhaling, bending down and throwing it back in its rightful place.

He sighed once again as he sat in his spinning chair, why did he even bother to check? He probably wouldn't get picked anyhow, he thought as he booted up the system and signed onto messenger.

**Gaara, results are posted today!**

He jumped when the pop-up appeared, the notification noise clicking him back into reality.

**Yes, I know. My sister woke me up early just to tell me.**

** Its 10:00 in the morning where I am; how is that early?**

** Well, its 11:30 in the morning over here. **

** How is that early?**

** It is to me; I don't usually wake up till 2:30.**

** WHAT? So late?**

** No it's not.**

** Yes it is! But anyway, go check the website!**

** I was about to, calm yourself down.**

He opened Google Chrome and got to the website. It was gracefully decorated with red swirls on a black background. The words were written in a rather curly font in the colour that matched his hair. He scrolled his way through the many music advertisements until he got to the link he was looking for.

He clicked on it which opened a document. It read:

**Here are the results all you participants were all waiting for! Only ten of you were picked to be scholarship students in Stacy-Ann Fine Arts Boarding School. The list below contains your full names and the reasons why you were chosen. I hope we didn't disappoint too many. **

He scrolled lazily through the list. The first three people were dancers that got high praises from Sasori. The next two were actors who also got high praises from the redheaded judge. He read through the comments and congratulated them mentally before moving on.

The next two were singers that had very promising comments from the Hyuuga members. Reading through the next two were just musicians that played their pieces gracefully. He congratulated them mentally as well.

Then he came across the name that he least expected to be there.

**Sabakuno Gaara: Last but not least, your performance was simply spell bounding which got you an automatic entry into the scholarship line. Your voice was gentle and sweet, as well as demandingly powerful. To top it off, your piano playing was phenomenal; we are aware of how hard it is to sing and play simultaneously. Your whole performance gave you an angelic feel in which we didn't see in your appearance. All four judges approve of you, you should be proud. That has never happened before. Congratulations. **

His mouth hung slightly agape; he hadn't done that well that day. In his mind, he wasn't relaxed enough to play as well as he could have. Plus, his singing felt slightly out of tune then. And yet, he got through. Disbelieving, he read through the list again and still, his name appeared every single time. He shook his head, no way.

But despite himself, he felt excitement build up in his chest and explode in a shower of warmth. And despite his disbelief a few moments before, he smiled broadly. He opened the messenger tab and typed:

**I made it. **

** I KNEW IT! How could you have not made it? Your performance was AMAZING!**

** Thanks.**

He closed the tab for a moment to read the rest of the information that was on the document.

**Congratulations to all that made it through. We would like to see all of you as soon as January 10****th**** to be enrolled into our school. On this day, you will have your dorms assigned and you are welcome to start attending classes on this day. Please arrive and meet by the front entrance at 8:30am. We look forward to seeing all you again.**

**Until then;**

**The SAFABS Student Council**

He allowed the information to seep in. He was going to miss his first day back to school; but why should he care? He smiled, semi-looking forward to this event. But then his smile faltered; would he be able to bring his laptop with him? Would he have Wi-Fi? He opened the messenger tab:

**Does SAFABS have internet connection or Wi-Fi?**

** Yup, but only in the dorms; did ya panic about that for a sec?**

** Maybe a little; how do you know this?**

** I have friends at SAFABS. Why did you ask if you didn't think I would know?**

** Because you're the only one online at this given moment.**

** Ah, I see. You can attend classes in six days, but since it's a boarding school, you can only see your siblings during the holiday. **

He thought about that for a moment. He wouldn't be able to see Kankuro or Temari until spring break, which was about three months away. Was he okay with that? Maybe he could help support them by sending money back if he made any, he thought. He received another message:

**Are you okay with that?**

** Not really, but if I don't enrol because of them, they'll lecture me so I guess I'll go. **

** That's the response I was expecting from my angel. You should pack, six days isn't long to get your stuff together, so you should get started. **

** Alright… thanks.**

** Anything for you, angel; I'm just protecting your dream. **

It was 7:13am on the 10th of January as they sped their way to their destination: Stacy-Ann Fine Arts Boarding School. They sat in silence as they drove, with a duffel bag sitting in the back. They made no attempt to start conversation, everyone knowing how much their lives were about to change.

They arrived, and each scholarship student was assigned a student council member to gather their papers and show them around.

"S-so, Gaara-kun," a quiet voice made its way from the student council president, Hinata, who was showing him around the school. "What i-inspired y-you t-to play p-piano?"

He thought for a minute, what did inspire him to play the piano? He only started playing when his parents died, was because of them? He never recalled ever hearing them play or sing or do anything musical. Most people would have just assumed his inspiration was his parents if they only knew of their death and his inheritance of it straight after.

But she was different, actually asking. And he didn't exactly have an answer.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

She considered this before popping another question, "M-may I r-rephrase the q-question: i-if Naruto-kun w-wasn't there for y-you, w-would you h-have stopped playing?"

His stride came to a halt as he stared blankly at the girl walking in front of him; would he have stopped? Well, he only met the blonde about 3 years after he took interest into the piano. And without Uzumaki-sensei, he wouldn't have been able to go any further. But if Naruto never walked into his life, would he have continued playing after learning everything he could? Probably not; but would he play with as much passion as he did now, that seemed to be the question that made more sense.

He thought for moments at a time, they walked past the music room, the painting room, the storage, the second gymnasium. He only vaguely registered the setting; he was too caught up on answering the question at hand. Not because he wanted to answer the girl, but because he never really thought about it himself and it made him wonder.

Then he got his answer; the only reason he was standing here now was because of Naruto. He never would have had any confidence to audition, let alone put up a video, to get him here. He suddenly felt 3 times more thankful of the blonde boy that happened to walk into his life.

They stood in front of room 410 in the hall designated to all the honour and scholarship students who had rooms of their own. They faced each other in silence before Hinata spoke.

"This is your d-dorm; the rooms 401 to 410 are all the s-scholarship students. Room 400 is me a-and Neji-nii-san's room, so i-if you'd like, you c-can come over anytime. Also, Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun are in r-rooms 415 and 416. So if y-you can't find me or Neji-nii-san, you can go t-to them. P-plus, they are nice company to have around," she smiled as he noticed that she didn't stutter as much with him around. Was she already considering his company comfortable? He shrugged off the thought.

"Thank you," he muttered as he looked down at the floor, "and to answer your previous question: I wouldn't have stopped, but I might not have taken music as seriously as I do now." He answered with all honesty while looking into her pale lavender eyes seriously.

She looked slightly confused for a second before perking up and smiling warmly. "I see," she replied, "N-Naruto-kun must have a l-large influence on you."

He nodded in agreement as they opened the door to his new 'apartment'. It had its own bathroom so he didn't have to go the gym's locker room (thank Kami). There was a bed in the corner and a desk that faced the only window. A dresser and night stand were also strategically placed in the room.

"Y-you are welcome t-to move the f-furniture to your liking, but you m-must move back b-by the end of the y-year," the girl informed.

He shook his head, "no, it's alright; I like this layout just fine." He set his suitcase down in the center of the room and collapsed on the bed. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling; about to fall asleep until he remembered there was someone else in the room with him. He sat back up and faced the girl, a little sheepish of his sudden behaviour.

The girl with midnight hair just smiled and spoke, "H-here's your key, p-please don't lose it." She handed him a golden key with the numbers 410 engraved on the handle. He examined it for a few moments before attaching it to the chain that hung around his neck.

She smiled again, "if the k-key were silver, i-it would match better," she commented. And with that, she strolled out of the room casually, but not before adding, "Classes begin again at 1:00pm, if you wish to start attending today, go to the office at noon and we'll give you a timetable."

The door closed, he was about to sigh in relief until it opened again. He nearly groaned in annoyance, but stopped himself as soon as he saw who it was.

Temari and Kankuro walked into the room warily, sad smiles staining their lips. The sandy blonde spoke first, "Gaara, are you going to start attending today?"

He nodded as he watched the emotions conflict on his sister's face. "Nee-san, Aniki, I'm going to miss you," he mumbled as he looked at his fingers in his lap.

The two looked at each other, not quite used to their baby brother saying stuff like that. In the end, they shrugged it off and pulled him into a tight group hug in which he returned awkwardly. "Big sis will miss you too," the female sibling murmured into the group. The brunette grunted in reply to what she said.

When they pulled away, the sister rummaged through her bag and pulled out an all too familiar plush toy. Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the object that she held in her hand before he plucked it from her and hugged it to his chest. "I was so sure I packed it," he grumbled, blushing lightly.

She smiled as she ruffled his crimson hair, "he was on the table when I checked your room after you left it. I figured you'd miss him too if you didn't have him."

He nodded lightly, hugging the doll to his chest tighter in a childish manner. She pulled him into one last hug and placed a light kiss upon his tattoo before exiting the room.

Kankuro stood awkwardly in the room, he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "well, little brother, guess I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Yeah," answered the youngest Sabakuno sibling.

He laughed once and looked away, "uh, yeah," he walked towards his younger brother swiftly, pecking him on the forehead quickly before pulling away and standing right where he was before. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink under the purple marks that stained it.

He blinked as his fingers lightly brushed over the spot where there was contact. This was highly unusual for his older brother to act like this. Although it was slightly amusing, he let a small smile grace his lips before he called, "Aniki."

The called teen perked up and let the other continue. The pale boy out stretched one arm, for the other one still held Shukaku. "I want a hug," he stated with the biggest smile the older boy has ever seen.

The brunette's eyes widened a fraction before he flashed a slight smirk of his own in return and walked over. Wrapping his arms around his sibling, he said, "Make sure you send us an email every now and then. You better come by during spring break."

Gaara chuckled, "Alright," he replied as they broke apart. After one last exchange of glances, his brother left the room and the redhead was now alone in his new temporary home.

He stepped out of the bathroom with water running down his slender body, sighing. A towel wrapped around his waist as well as one around his neck, he idly dried his hair and skin. He sat down on the bed and spotted the school uniform folded neatly on the chair. He only stared at it for mere moments before he stood once more and shoved his arms into the sleeves of the dress shirt and blazer. After stepping into the navy blue dress pants, he slipped on the shoes and walked out the door, heading in the direction of the office.

A new, better stage of his life has begun, he smiled at the thought, all thanks to his protector. He squeezed the rings that still hung on the chain around his neck and smiled as he walked down the halls.

He was forever grateful.

_**Finish**_

A/N: I have this strange addictions for cheesy endings =.= anyway~ I hope you guys like this chap! i'm doing a time skip after this chap, so enjoy it? ;D welll, please review! Thanks for reading, i'll try to update faster x_x


	16. Angel's Fame

A/N: Hello again everyone! i'm back with another chapter :D (tookyoulongenoughcough) yeah, i had some life problems, but that didn't stop me from writing! i hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of it's characters.

_**Angel's Fame**_

The classroom was bustling with people, everyone socializing in a casual matter. The SAFABS's school crest all stood proudly on their navy blue blazers. The smiles and laughter filled the room. All the eleventh graders idly chatted before classes had to begin.

The door clicked open as everyone fell silent and turned to see who just walked in. The head of crimson hair was familiar to everyone as eyes bore into the teen that stood by the door.

Gaara made his way to his desk; he received many friendly good mornings and simple waves, in which he simply grunted in reply. The sixteen year old pushed his glasses back up his nose as he sat down and opened a snack bar, taking a bite.

A hand slammed down atop his books. Not even fazed by the sudden noise, he looked up to see a boy with narrow pupils and red triangles on each cheek. The boy smirked down at him, before patting him on the head, "G'morning Gaara!" he said cheerfully, "how'd ya sleep last night?"

The redhead sighed, "Four hours of sleep."

The brunette gasped before lower his face to be eye level with the pale teen, "ONLY FOUR HOURS? How do you survive?"

He rolled his eyes at the exaggeration as he continued to munch on his snack bar. "Caffeine," he replied.

"If you keep drinking coffee in the morning, you're gonna be shorter than you already are!" he said, pointing at the other, smirking. The smile made his canines show.

He grunted while retorting, "I'm not that short, you're just a giant." He honestly didn't think he was short. 5'7" was a pretty good height, he had met his goal. But still, everyone in his gender called him short because they were all at least 5'11".

"Whatever, man!" he chuckled as he playfully punched the other's shoulder. He suddenly perked up and waved in the direction of the door, "Good morning Neji, Sasori!" the dog boy ran towards the pair that just walked in.

Gaara sighed as he pushed his glasses up once more, taking another bite out of his snack bar. The three approached him.

"So, Gaara-kun, do you have another gig today?" the Hyuuga asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I might get a last minute request later, who know?" he took another bite from his 'breakfast'.

Sasori laughed, "Damn boy, you're so busy! Don't you ever get time to relax?" a light hearted sound of laughter was shared in the quartet, the redhead even allowed himself to smile.

The bell rang as the group of friends dispersed and took their designated seats. Classes began and dragged by as usual.

Gaara had made many friends since coming to SAFABS. He and Hinata were pretty close, as well as Sasori, Kiba, Neji and Deidara. He'd only met Tenten, Neji's girlfriend, on a few occasions. But he did think that she was a very skilled sword dancer, also her personality was very unique.

He was also much respected in the school as the treasurer of the student council and the honour student the musical divisions, tying with Neji. He was requested for many gigs and other jobs. He has made enough money to buy almost anything he desires, but he sends about 75% of his earnings back to his siblings so they can pay the bills off.

He could honestly say that he really loved going to this school: honour students and student council members did not have to pay every year, but scholarship students needed to tryout every December. The redhead had studied hard to be part of the student council, to keep his place in room 410, and it had paid off.

Although he accepted most of the requests he was given, he never accepted duet requests; singing and piano duets, to be exact.

He tried one with Hinata, but it just didn't sit right with him when he did. Not that he ever had anything against her; it just didn't… feel right. He still got many positive comments from that performance, but he didn't think he did the best he could. With any other type of duet, he was perfectly fine with. It was just vocal and piano.

He sighed at the thought and looked out the window, at the leaves just starting to grow back onto the trees in the mid-March air. The only person he ever did a vocal and piano duet with and liked was with none other than Naruto. The thought of his childhood best friend saddened him slightly; he hasn't been able to talk to him in a long while. His laptop sat on his desk in the dorm but he hasn't even turned it on in the last month, too tired from all the days' events. He was going to talk to him today, he thought to himself.

The intercom fizzled as a fuzzy voice called, "Please excuse the interruption; could Sabakuno Gaara please make his way down to the main office. Sabakuno Gaara, thank you." With that, it fizzled out.

The teacher looked at him in slight annoyance as the class sounded in a light hearted chuckle. The called redhead calmly picked up his bags and walked to the front of the room. He snatched his homework of the day from his teacher before walking out.

The office members informed him about his next performance, to play something classical and graceful without vocals. He had about an hour to get ready; he just nodded off the rest of the details before leaving the office.

In his dorm, he rid himself of his navy blue school uniform and slipped into jet black dress pants and a burgundy dress shirt. He yawned as he buttoned up the shirt, running his fingers through his crimson locks in an attempt to make them look neater. He pushed up his glasses and idly fixed his collar, he looked into the mirror at his reflection. He shrugged, he looked fine enough.

As he walked around the room, he flexed his fingers, the rings clinked together. At the noise, he stopped to look at his fingers. He now had five rings, all from his best friend. He wore one on both thumbs and middle fingers, as well as one on his right hand's ring finger.

He stared at the pieces of jewellery for a few moments; should he take them off for the performance? Considering the question for a moment before deciding against it, his hands would feel too light without the silver spinners there.

He checked his watch and sighed, 10:30am is way too early to already have to perform. He glanced at his desk and at the plush toy that bore its beady eyes into his own sea green ones. A small smile graced his lips as he walked towards it and pat its head. "Wish me luck, Naruto," he whispered before turning on his heels and walking out the door.

He stepped out of the long, sleek black limousine that parked in front of his school. With a sigh, he unbuttoned one of the top circles on his tight collar. He checked his watch and yawned. 1:30pm. Well, he still had about two classes left. He thanked the driver in a dazed manner before heading to his room.

Checking the schedule he had hanging on his wall, he stopped in his tracks. Language Arts and Drama… he thought, maybe I'll just skip these classes. He tossed the formal off into a laundry hamper and slipped on dark jeans and a mahogany T-shirt. Rings tinkering together, he opened his laptop and turned it on.

Signing on to messenger, it finally hit him that his best friend would still be in school at this hour. Feeling slightly embarrassed by his mistake, he was about to sign off before he got a message.

**Oh my Kami, look who's on today!**

He blinked for a moment before smiling and typing:

**Yeah, long time no talk.**

** No kidding, your gigs making you tired?**

** A bit, but I'm mostly stuck doing homework and student council stuff. **

** Damn Gaara, you need to take a rest. **

** I've been getting that a lot lately. **

** I wouldn't be so surprised. So how's Temari and Kankuro been doing?**

He pondered on that question for a moment. He really should be checking his email as well, to read the 'news updates' that his rowdy sister sent him almost every week.

**I don't know, let me check my email. **

** Go right on ahead. **

Closing the chat tab, he opened Google Chrome and checked his inbox. He received about 54 emails about requests for gigs and such. Scrolling through, he finally found the email he was looking for. 'fan_mistress_Temari(at)gmail(dot)com'. He opened the email.

**Hey Gaara!**

** So how's SAFABS been to yah? Kanky and I have been doing really well; we really can't thank you enough for always sending us money. I just finished teaching abroad so I'm back at our loft. Yep, we're still in the house mom and dad left us. I just can't sell it, and even though the money you send back is almost enough to buy us three mansions, I rather keep this house, you know? **

** Kanky finally found a good job as well (finally, that lazy ass). He's a musician that plays at local restaurants and clubs. He says he wants to move out but I don't think he should, even if he is 18. I mean, I'm 21 and I'm still living in our house. **

** Oh, and you know that guy I've been dating for about a year and a half now? His name is Nara Shikamaru. He's a really great guy and I really love that stupid genius. But you know what? He proposed to me the other day! I'm so excited! Our wedding is going to be during spring break so you can be there. **

** Also, we have a surprise for you when you come back for spring break. **

** Alls well, have a nice day!**

He eyed the second last line suspiciously; what kind of horrifically fantastic surprise could she be planning now? He continued to glare at the black letters of the email before he reopened the chat tab.

**Apparently, Temari is getting married and she has a surprise for me. **

** Really? Congrats to her! When's the wedding? **

** Spring break.**

** So you can be there? She's so awesome to think of you. **

** Sure. **

** You seem tired. **

** My life has been productive and tiring, so yes, I am tired. **

** But shouldn't you have class?**

** I don't feel like going. **

** You're going to end up losing your place in the student council. **

** I won't, I'm smarter than you, remember?**

** You're still the Gaara I know, nothing has changed in you. **

The redhead cocked his head to the side. He hadn't changed much? What was that supposed to mean or imply?

**What are you trying to say?**

** Well, most people would have their personalities completely distorted after experiencing fame and fortune. But you've stayed the same. That's something I like about you. **

He blinked at the screen for a moment before turning a little pink and replying:

**Thanks, I think. **

** It was a compliment. Man, I miss you so much, when do you think we can meet up?**

** I don't know. I miss you too. **

** I hope we can soon; I have the sudden urge to see your face. **

His blush heated up just a little bit more as he read where this conversation was going. Was Naruto implying something or was he just over thinking a simple chat? He didn't know, he felt confused; his heart fluttered as he read the most recent message as his non-existent brows furrowed. What in the world was happening to him? Ignoring the growing warmth in his chest, he replied:

**Why is that?**

** I have no idea. Maybe it's because we haven't talked in forever and I just miss you so much. But I do know that I need to see you. **

** We could video chat. **

** I can't, I'm at school.**

** Oh.**

** Yeah, I gotta go, lunch is about to end. Talk to you whenever. Hope that I'll see you soon. Bye!**

** Yeah, same here, see ya. **

He shut his laptop and gave a huff of air, leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. His arms rested casually on the arm rests of the seat. Deciding he would take a shower, he gripped the rests and heaved himself out of the comfortable 'recliner', the rings clacking against the plastic of it. He grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door behind him.

That day, he felt even more refreshed then ever as he stepped out of the room, ready for the days ahead of him.

_**Finish**_

A/N: i got lazy and just cut off the chapter =w= but anyway~ i hope you guys liked it, please review! thanks for reading!


	17. Angel Comes Home

A/N: HELLO WORLD, I'M BACK! I'm sorry it took so long to update, i got distracted ^_^ but yeah, don't kill me, cuz i haven't abandoned this yet! i'm so close to finishing, only a few more chapters, i won't stop now! but anyway, ENJOY~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_**Angel**** Comes Home**_

Out of the window of the newly built transit train were strategically placed clusters of trees and man-made lakes. The quiet redhead sighed softly, pushing up his glasses as he watched the calm scenery zoom past. His turquoise eyes absorbed the fresh green colour of the grass and the clear blue shade of the sky. Even though SAFABS was only about five minutes out of town, this little fraction of country-side was very pleasant to look at. He nearly grumbled in disappointment when he caught sight of the first forty story office building.

He let out a puff of air as he turned back to sit straight in his seat, idly playing with the extendable handle on his small luggage bag. He could honestly say that he couldn't wait to see his siblings again. Although it was slightly embarrassing to admit, he did, because he hadn't seen them since New Year's.

Spring Break had been announced yesterday when classes were dismissed. He had packed the day before and ensured that he did not forget anything, immensely happy that he would have a week to relax without performances. He allowed his lips to curl slightly at that thought. But the small smile was soon erased when he also recalled that Temari had a 'special surprise' waiting for him.

Shaking his head, he thought, 'it can't be that bad, she matured a lot over these years.' At least that's what he hoped.

Sighing once more, he returned his gaze to the scenery behind the wall of glass behind him. One particular sign caught his eye:

_Lake District_

With a slight grin, he grabbed his luggage as well as his backpack and moved to stand by the sliding doors. The silver pieces of jewellery shimmered in the faint sunlight, clinking together with every movement.

The transit train pulled to a stop at his station, with a simple wave of thanks at the driver, he stepped out of the vehicle, dragging his baggage with him. He briefly glanced at the crowd of people boarding before turning to head towards his destination.

Reaching under his shirt, he snatched a silver chain that had two keys attached to it. One key was pure gold while the other was stainless steel. With the steel key, he clicked open the door and stepped into the living area.

"I'm home!" he called as he kicked his shoes off, shoving the door shut behind him. As he set one foot onto the hardwood floor, he was tackled by a girl with blond hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Sputtering, he stumbled backwards, tripping over his luggage in the process. Unable to keep balance, he fell, hitting his head against the front door in the process.

He grumbled incoherent curses before glaring at the ambusher. His female attacker smirked playfully as she plopped herself onto his legs. In the background was a male voice howling with laughter.

"Welcome home, Gaara," she said in a sly manner, the smirk never faltering on her lips.

"Nee-san, can u get off my legs?" he complained slightly, "you're heavy." He fixed his glasses so they were sitting on his nose once more.

Temari just laughed at the comment, but jumped off otherwise. She dusted off herself before padding off in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm making lunch right now; it'll take about a half an hour," she called, "why don't you unpack?"

The redhead grumbled his reply as he noticed a hand was outstretched in his face. He looked up to see his brother, Kankuro, although still chuckling, lending a helping hand. The boy on the floor nodded appreciatively as he took the hand and hoisted himself up. He absently dusted off his backside as he bent to pick up his knocked over luggage bag.

When he straightened himself, the two brothers exchanged a small smile before the brunette returned to his place back on the couch.

With his luggage in tow, he opened the door to his room and found it completely clean; not a speck of dust could be seen and nothing was misplaced. It was perfect. Too perfect. Gaara grumbled something about his siblings going through his room in slight annoyance before letting go of the luggage handle and diving into his familiar covers.

Burying his face into the sheets, he let out a huff of satisfaction. It felt good to lie in his bed again. Lazily, he rolled onto his back and rearranged his glasses into the correct position. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, he managed to roll himself into a sitting position.

He let his eyes stare at the luggage bag that stood in the centre of the room. He stubbornly glared at it, hoping that it would unpack itself. A few moments later, he gave up sullenly as he reluctantly stood from the comfortable mattress and unzipped the zipper on the bag.

He watched as a mass amount of clothes spilled out of the luggage and scattered on the floor. With a sigh, he picked up the pile of crumpled clothe and jogged down to the laundry room to dump his load.

When he returned to his room, he kicked the luggage absently into the corner as he walked over to unpack his backpack.

He carefully pulled his laptop and the stuffed Shukaku out of it and carried it gingerly to his desk. He slowly placed the items on the overly clean counter before removing the rest of the contents with less care. The rings on his fingers tinkered lightly as he continued his actions.

When everything was put back into its proper place, he threw the deflated bag into the corner along with his luggage with another sigh. He stopped to glance at the laptop that not sat on the desk. He considered turning it on, until he was interrupted by a call from his sister to eat. With a mumbled reply, he stepped out of the room and into the dining room.

"Gaara, I have a surprise for you!" she sang in a childish tone as they ate. She grinned as she spooned some more rice into her mouth.

'Oh Kami, here it comes,' he thought as he asked, "What is it?"

Her grin grew slightly as she excused herself briefly while she half-sprinted down the hall to retrieve something. The loud thumps of her footsteps were heard as he bit into a piece of meat.

She reappeared in front of him, her hands behind her back as she smiled playfully. "Guess what I have in my hand," she said in a sing-song voice.

The redhead glared at his brother's amused smirk before staring into his sister's eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, Nee-san," he stated.

"If you don't guess, you'll never know what it is," she continued, ignoring his protest completely.

Shaking his head in defeat, he replied, "I don't know, a fan?"

Her lips curled into a mock pout, "Geez, you're no fun," she muttered before revealing what she had been hiding behind her back. In her hands was a sleek, black cell phone with a flip out keyboard. She held it out to him, waiting for him to take it.

Sea-green eyes blinked for a moment, slightly taken aback. He had never really considered getting a cell phone, even though his friends kept insisting that he get one. This was the last thing that he could think of that Temari could possibly surprise him with. In fact, he never even thought of the possibility. He continued to blink before he actually took the device out of the impatient female's palms.

He pressed the 'OK' button and the screen lit up to present him with a background of spiralling musical notes on a staff. He looked through the options in slight fascination before turning to the sandy blonde, who was now sitting in her seat.

"Thank you," he murmured sheepishly.

She smiled at him, "We figured it would come in handy for you, because you have all these gigs and stuff," she gathered the empty plates that lay across the table as she continued. "That way we can stay in contact a lot easier. You have unlimited texting, calling and internet. So have fun with it!"

He nodded as he continued to scroll through the options to his own liking. After that was done, he skimmed through all the functions and extras just to try it out.

Slowly, he walked into his room and lay down on his bed, careful not to trip over anything for his eyes were focused on the tiny screen of the piece of technology. Was this really supposed to be any more convenient then a laptop with email? He shrugged it off as he finished adjusting the settings.

He strolled back out into the living room to find both of his siblings sitting on the couch, watching a childish cartoon that he himself hasn't watched in years. Ignoring the obvious question that popped into his mind, he said, "I'm going to take a walk around the neighbourhood; when you guys want me to come back, call me," as he said that, he waved the cellular device.

He saw Temari nod and heard Kankuro grunt before he tapped on his shoes and slipped out the door.

Almost immediately, he could smell the spring in the air. Everything smelled like rain, it smelled fresh and green. He smiled slightly as he pushed up his glasses. With his hands in his pockets, he let his feet take him wherever they willed him to go.

He marvelled at the view that he had missed the past few months. The lakes were no longer frozen and the hills were no longer blanketed with white. The water was now a sparkling blue that reflected the sky and the grass was now a beautiful emerald that stretched out over the horizon. Trees, benches and flowerbeds were strategically placed where it seemed to fit to make the scene even more breathtaking.

He came to a halt by a huge cherry tree that was perched beside the lake closest to his home. As he stood under it, he looked up at the pink petals that fell gracefully from its branches and onto the lush green ground. He felt his lips tug slightly in nostalgia as he remembered a pleasant event from the past.

_A blonde boy ran down the sidewalk with a familiar redhead in tow as fast as his little legs could carry him. He seemed insanely excited to show him something. _

"_C'mon Gaara!" he shouted, panting slightly. "We're almost there!"_

_The called boy only nodded as he tried not to stumble over his own feet. The other that was ahead of him ran so much faster that he was literally being dragged by the hand. The adults hastily stepped out of their way as they zoomed by to their unknown destination. _

"_Naruto," he barely managed in his lack of breath, "where are we going?" He had asked that same question almost 3 times now._

"_You'll see!" was the reply he had always got, "it's a surprise!"_

_Then, all of a sudden, Naruto came to a halt, swallowing large amounts of air to catch what he had used up. Gaara, who had been stuttering along, bumped into the other's back and fell backwards, landing painfully on the sidewalk. _

_Noticing this, the blonde swivelled around and knelt in front of the boy wincing slightly. He laughed slightly, "Gaara, you okay?" he held out his hand to help his companion up. _

_Gaara pouted slightly as he took the hand that was offered to him. "I'm fine," he muttered as he was pulled up. He dusted himself off while asking, "So, what is it you wanted to show me?"_

_The child with sapphire eyes beamed brightly as he took his friend's hand and led him toward a cherry blossom tree. It was about mid-spring, so the petals had just begun to fall. Turquoise eyes stared at the fluttering pink in absolute wonder. _

_A grin was plastered on the fox boy's face, "that's not the only thing I wanna show you," he stated proudly. With his other hand, he pointed in the other direction. The redhead followed the focus until he saw what his friend wanted him to see. His eyes widened in awe. _

_Before him was a huge lake with shimmering waters that had mirror images of the clouds in the clear sky. The grass around it was a lush and full, as well as the occasional trees. The flowerbeds that were placed here and there were filled with multicoloured blooms that were displayed beautifully. The shining sun that stood in the sky lit up the whole scenario, making everything glow before his eyes. _

"_It's so pretty," he murmured in astonishment. He heard a giggle from beside him. He turned to see a foxy grin being shot his way. _

"_I knew you would like it," he cheekily replied, swinging their arms back and forth in a carefree motion. The cheerful grin never leaved his eyes and face. It made the quieter boy smile slightly himself as they continued to stare silently at the lake, shaded from the sun by the tree they stood under, petals dancing around their little figures. _

His smiled only grew slightly as he stared at the scene from the same spot. He let his legs collapse as he sat on the grass and stared out. The view was exactly the same as it was back then. He let out a sigh, suddenly feeling saddened by the memory. If only Naruto were here…

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the vibration that emitted from the device that sat in his pocket. Jumping slightly, he pulled it out and pressed the 'Accept Call' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Guess who!"

The voice was familiar. Very familiar; but he couldn't put a name to it. It bothered him slightly, who was this? Shrugging off his enquiry, he replied.

"I don't know who you are; can you please tell me your name?"

There was a laugh, "You'll know who I am, just look behind you and you'll see."

With an annoyed huff, he twisted his body and craned his back to see just who was behind him. Caught off guard, his eyes widened at the figure that stood directly behind him.

The boy smiled and said into the phone's receiver, "Surprise."

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN~ CLIFFHANGER! XD who do u think that boy is? HAHA, it may not be who u expect it to be :D but anyway, please review! thanks for reading! until next chapter!


	18. Angel's Disappointment

**__**A/N: OMG, i'm ALIVE! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys with that nasty cliffhanger for so long! (u know i love u xD *shot*) I hope u guys like this chapter, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

_**Angel's Disappointment**_

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he pressed the 'End Call' button on his phone. As he slipped it into his pocket, he abruptly jumped to his feet. "Kiba, I thought you were going to meet Hinata-san's parents!"

"I am," the brunette cheekily replied with a wolfish grin, "but here's the catch: they're gonna be at your sister's wedding. So here I am." He laughed at the redhead's bewildered expression. "Don't be so surprised, the whole city knows about it; all because she is the famous Sabakuno Temari, eldest of the Sabakuno Trio."

"Yeah, I know," he murmured, "but still; I hope that wedding won't be too crowded…"

He chuckled at his friend's reluctance and five-starred his back, "Tough luck on that one, buddy. Are you and Kanky gonna do a duet?"

He shook his head, "Aniki is going to play a piece he wrote himself and I'm either going to sing and play something I also wrote myself or a song of Nee-san's choice."

Obsidian eyes widened considerably as he yelled, "You write songs too?" He gawked at Gaara, who nodded calmly. "DAMN! You can do everything!"

The paler teen scoffed, "Hardly," as he walked back in the direction in which he came. "Then I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder, giving a half hearted wave as he continued to walk.

"Okay!" came the reply. "And make sure you add me into your contacts!" the dog boy added before strolling off in the opposite direction.

He stopped mid-step, blinking for a few moments before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket once more, saving the number as he continued to walk. After imputing the names and biography, he slipped it back into his pocket as he casually fiddled with the rings that sat on his fingers.

He had thought that Kiba was Naruto over the phone. Their voice had the same gravelly tone, as well as their speech pattern; they were very similar. He almost wished it was Naruto, even though it was probably impossible. He let out a sigh, sulking wasn't going to do any good.

But still; he hoped with all his heart that he would be able to see the whiskered boy once more. 'Goodbye, my angel; don't forget me. Pray that we'll meet again someday.' Those were the words that he had left him, and oh how he held onto them. Maybe he would come back into town and live in an apartment. Maybe he'll come back for a visit, for something…

Stop it, he scolded himself, wishful thinking doesn't come true. Even with that constant reminder, he sighed sullenly at the fact as he continued his trek home.

"GAARA!" a female voice shouted as he shut the door behind him. He didn't even have time to say, 'I'm home'. The shout had been thrown right at his ears as soon as the door opened.

"WHAT IS IT?" he called back as he slipped off his shoes and placed them in their proper place.

"CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?" replied the voice that boomed from a room down the hall, "I CAN'T STYLE MY HAIR CORRECTLY!"

"Why is she styling her hair? The wedding isn't until the day after tomorrow," he grumbled to himself as he padded down the hall and into his sister's bedroom.

Temari was sitting on a stool that was placed in front of her full length mirror. Kankuro stood behind her, idly playing with the strands of sandy blond hair that flowed down to the small of her back. Momentarily confused by the length of the strands¸ he stood by the door and blinked before he realized that her hair wasn't in her trademark quartet of ponytails.

Speaking of her hair, it was a cluster of unwinding curls and awkward waves among the straight strands of silk. Through the reflected image, he saw her annoyed pout that curled onto her lips. When she caught sight of him, she grinned.

"So glad you're here: Kanky can't style my hair nicely and I don't know how to use these damn irons. Can you do it for me?"

"I said I knew how, I never said I was good at it!" the brunette muttered in protest but was smoothly ignored.

"And you really expect me to be able to do your hair?" asked the youngest of the trio, raising a non-existing eyebrow.

"Yep," she replied in utmost confidence.

He let out a huff in defeat, "fine. Curly or wavy?" he enquired as he picked up one of the irons.

She smiled as she answered, "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to decide. How about you do both and I see which I like better?"

The redhead let out a groan, that's twice as much work as just doing the whole head in one style. But despite his unspoken protest, he grumbled, "Okay," and gathered the clips that had scattered on the desk in order to begin.

He let the heated curls fall over shoulder as he worked quickly and efficiently. Because of the length of her hair had grown a large amount since the last time he styled it, it took him a little longer to finish.

He let the curling iron land on the desk as he rearranged the cascading shower of gold in an appropriate style: he tied the upper half of it in a semi bun and pinned it into place. Stepping around to her front, he clipped the bangs up so that it had a side part instead of all of it in her face. When he finished, he shuffled away from the front of the mirror to let her look.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her own reflection. Instinctively, she raised her hand to let her fingers entwine with the strands that he left untied to frame her face. Those strands had full curls at the ends, making her look elegant. After the bewilderment subsided, she beamed and turned to face her brothers.

The middle child was staring at her new hairstyle with studying eyes. He hummed a few times before saying, "It looks like a professional did it, and I bet Gaara could do your make-up too." He grinned, "very nice, sis."

She chuckled at his remark before punching his arm playfully. She shot her gaze in the pale boy's direction while shooting him a proud grin. "You are going to be my stylist for my wedding, no arguments!" she claimed while pointing a finger at the teen.

Gaara sighed, "Fine," he muttered.

"This is good enough, I don't even care how wavy will look; this is already amazing," she remarked as she jumped her baby brother to trap him in a sisterly headlock. "Thanks, little brother!" she ruffled his hair violently before she let him out of her grasp.

He calmly straightened his clothing and hair as he pushed up his glasses. He felt a hand grab his shoulder; he peered over it to see his elder brother smirking at him.

"So, where'd you learn how to style hair so professionally?"

"I took a class at school. I had a free period so I went," he shrugged it off as he left the room.

Kankuro raised a brow at his little brother's mood and response but he didn't ask about it; he knew better than to bother him when he wasn't feeling well.

Flopping onto his spinning chair, he sighed as he slipped his glasses off his face and gently placing them on his desk. He stared blankly at the blurry shapes that surrounded him. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to regain his 20-20 vision, and failed. Grumbling slightly, he squinted at the sleek black rectangle that was his laptop.

Slipping his glasses back onto his face, he flipped open the laptop and turned it on. As he did, he looked at Shukaku and smiled, I wonder what he's doing…

He signed into messenger and immediately, a chat pop-up flashed onto the screen:

**Hey! How've you been?**

** Not too bad, it feels good to be back at home. **

** I bet it is! A whole week to relax; you very well damn deserve it!**

** I guess I'd be lying if I wasn't glad about it. **

** You had better be!**

He stopped and thought for a moment; maybe he could see if Naruto could come by and visit this year. Although it was unlikely, he would attempt (yet again) this year.

**So, are you doing anything this week?**

** Uhm… I think I'm just gonna mope around the house and play some video games. Why?**

** I was wondering if Jiraiya-san could get you on a plane so that I could see you. **

** Oh… DAMN! Ero-sennin left for a business trip yesterday. I'm so sorry!**

"Again?" he grumbled aloud as he typed:

**I see. Does Jiraiya-san always have a business trip during spring break?**

** I think so. And I don't have enough money to get a plane ticket.**

** I could pay for you.**

** No! It's okay! Even though I really, really wanna see you, I don't wanna take money from your pocket for something so selfish. **

** It's not selfish because I really want to see you as well. **

** Still! Your life has been so much harder than mine; you should keep what you earned.**

** But I want to see you…**

** I am betting all my ramen cups that you are pouting right now. We'll see each other soon, I promise!**

He pursed his lips; that was a really farfetched promise, would it ever be kept? He shook his head, Naruto had always kept his promises, there was no way he'd break this one and ruin his streak, was there?

"GAARA!" his sister called his name insanely loud, leaving his ear ringing. Wincing slightly as he rubbed his temples, he glared at the door as she continued to yell. "COME HERE!"

"JUST A SECOND!" he shouted in return as he grumbled phrases of annoyance under his breath. He swung back around in his spinning chair and typed:

**I have to go; Nee-san is calling me. I'll talk to you another time.**

** Alright, bye!**

A slight tug of pain hit his chest as he reread what he had sent. Instead of 'talk to you later', it had become 'talk to when I can' or 'talk to you another time'. Had he really been so busy? He tried to ignore the growing sadness the sat on his shoulders as he trotted out of his room and into the living room.

There, he found the sandy blonde (her hair was straight again) sitting at the computer that stood proudly in its place. He walked over to her to pat her shoulder to get her attention. She spun in the chair and smiled up at him.

She pointed at the screen, at the video that she had just finished watching on YouTube. "I want you to play and sing this song at my wedding," she said simply.

He stared at the screen and slowly read the title. His eyes widened in disbelief before he read the words more carefully about 5 more times. Finally, he straightened and glared at her. "I'm not singing that."

Her lips curled into a mock pout as she stared up at him with puppy eyes, "Please? I really, really like this song!"

"Then sing it yourself," he retorted as he turned on his heels, ready to return to his room. But she grabbed his arm.

"But you'll make it sound so much better!"

"No," he replied firmly as he yanked his arm free.

"Please?" she pleaded once more.

Gaara groaned at his sister's childish behaviour before reading the song name once more. "Fine," he mumbled as he clicked play to listen to it.

Temari squealed in delight as she jumped up and started to hum the song's tune. Cheerfully, she headed towards the kitchen to search for some chocolate.

The redhead sighed as he sat on the chair. Leaning his head on one palm, he read the name one last time in his mind:

Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift.

Oh Kami, what had he gotten himself into? With a sigh, he listened to the girly country song once more before turning to the piano. He scowled at the instrument before padding towards it and sat on the bench.

It could have been any other song, but she had to pick this one. He thought in irritation as he fiddled around with the keys, trying to figure out the chords. But at least it kept him busy; it prevented him from thinking about his growing disappointment of his failed attempt to see his best friend once more.

Nee-san's wedding is in a few days, he mentally told himself, at least do this for her. Focus on her for once.

Yet another failed attempt to add to his list.

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA, i'm so EVIL XD i just crushed everyone's hopes, MWAHAHAHA! *is killed* don't worry, Naruto will come back eventually ^_^" i think~ *is shot* but please review! Thanks for reading xD


	19. Angel's Wedding Experience

_****_A/N: I'M BACK! HAPPY NEW YEAR! OMG, it's been a reeeaaally long time since i updated this story. I'm thinking that i could end it here. I don't know if you guys would be happy though ^_^" whatever, but anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Angel's Wedding Experience**_

"Ow," Gaara cursed as the heat of the hair iron touched the back of his hand. Abruptly, he dropped the source of the searing touch to the floor with a light crash. Hand throbbing, he moved to unplug the iron and rushed to the sink.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari stood and swiftly walked to her brother's side. She tucked her half curled hair behind her ear as she inspected the burn with furrowed brows. "It doesn't look that bad, keep flushing it," she sighed as she trotted back to her seat in front of the mirror.

"Okay," he mumbled, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine at the cold water. _How the hell did I manage this? _The redhead shook his head; he didn't have time to lose his concentration. Today wasn't about him, after all. It was his sister's wedding day; he would focus on her wants today.

After a few moments, he shut off the water and returned to his post behind his sister. He picked the iron from the floor and plugged it back in. While ignoring the pain the still hovered over his left hand, he resumed his work at styling her hair.

"You didn't flush it for long enough," the sandy blonde scolded as she stared at his reflection, "go back to the sink."

"No, I have to finish your hair first," he retorted as he paid no heed to her gaze. "It'll uncurl if I don't put hairspray it."

"Oh for Kami's sake!" she exclaimed as she reached behind her head, snatching the iron away. "I'll do it myself, go flush your burn some more!" Without giving him time to reject her demand, she snorted, "I'll figure out how eventually, you did most of it already, I can do the rest."

"Fine, don't complain if it looks ugly," he grumbled as he made his way back to the sink. He eyed the angry red spot on his hand before shoving it under the freezing rush of water.

He let some of the tension go as the coolness of the water soothed the pain in his hand. Would he be able to play piano? He thought for a moment before shrugging it off. A slight burn wouldn't keep him from playing.

The thought of playing the piano triggered a slight sorrow in his chest; the last time he played the piano at this church was when he was ten years old. He had played a duet, with a certain blonde boy.

_Sulking won't get you anywhere, _he mentally reminded himself. With a sigh, he turned the water off and gently patted his hand dry. "Nee-san, I'm going to find a first aid kit," he smirked at his sister's attempt of a curl, "will you be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't make fun of me," she muttered in her confusion. "Maybe I can get Shika to come and help me…" she said more to herself.

He chuckled in light amusement before slipping out the door. _Maybe Hinata-san has some first aid, _he thought as he shimmied his way through the huge crowds of people. He was sure to find her; it would just take a while. It was as if the whole city had gathered to attend the wedding.

He grumbled uncomfortably as he continued to search the crowd, finally catching the crown of her midnight hair. He wiggled his way towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The shy girl jumped slightly before turning around and smiling, "Gaara-kun! How are you?" Before he could answer, she caught sight of his burn and yelped in surprise, "Oh my, what happened?"

Gaara looked away sheepishly as he explained, "I burned myself while curling Nee-san's hair; do you happen to have a first aid kit?"

Hinata nodded frantically as she grasped his hand and led him quickly through the crowd. They stopped in front of a navy blue car that stood proudly amongst the other vehicles in the parking lot. She opened the door gracefully and motioned for him to sit in with her.

As he climbed in, she reached over to search the glove compartment, then the storage box that acted as an armrest. Finally, she stretched over the seat and retrieved the small bag in triumph. "Give me your hand," she demanded quietly.

Slightly taken aback by the determination that shone in her eyes, he complied. She gently gripped his pale fingers as she held his hand in the afternoon sunlight for a better view. She inspected the wound thoroughly before asking, "Did you flush it already?"

He nodded and winced when she lightly ran her nimble fingers over the red skin.

She sighed in relief before facing him and saying, "It's only first degree," she unzipped the bag and plucked a roll of gauze from the pack. Carefully, she unrolled it and wrapped it slowly around his injured hand. She skillfully avoided wrapping around the joints of his fingers, for he wore rings and he was to play the piano later.

"Thank you, Hinata-san," he murmured as she tied the end of the bandage into a semi-tight knot.

She smiled softly, "take care of your hands," she murmured, earning a confused look from the redhead. She continued, "If something were to happen to your hands, you wouldn't be able to play music. Naruto would be very unhappy."

His flinch was barely noticeable at the mention of the blonde's name. He stared at her in surprise, unable to comprehend why she suddenly brought up his best friend. She simply smiled at him before stepping out of the car. He blinked several times before following her example.

"Shall we go back?" she asked politely before strolling away from the car, back into the church.

He sighed softly as he started in the other direction, hoping to avoid squeezing through the huge crowd inside. _I'll go through the back, _he thought, hoping that his sister hadn't torn the room apart in her frustration.

As he walked, he absently rubbed circles around his burn; Hinata's words echoed in his mind. His lips twitched at the corners at the thought. _She's right, _he mentally agreed, _he would be very unhappy. _

Back in the dressing room of the soon-to-be wife, Gaara watched in amusement as his siblings struggled to get her hair in a half-decent curl. Temari constantly growled at Kankuro's failed attempts and growled even more at her own. He suppressed his laughs as best he could so that he would stay undetected.

Silently, he sneaked his way to his older brother's side and looked over his shoulder while asking, "Aniki, you're really bad at this, aren't you?"

The brunette sputtered dramatically, almost dropping the iron. "Sh-shut up!" he nearly shouted before adding in, "I never said I was good at it."

The sandy blonde girl spun as far as the chair would let her as she beamed at her youngest brother. "My hero!" she exclaimed before twisting back to face the mirror, "finish my hair!"

The redhead sighed as he snatched the iron from his brother's hand and began to work immediately. After a few moments, her whole head was covered in cascading curls that rolled down her shoulders. He gracefully pulled the upper half of her hair into a semi-large bun atop her head, and secured it with her clip-veil. He carefully smoothed down the translucent white material down her back.

Swiftly, he moved to the front to curl the side bangs and to clip up her bangs. Simultaneously, he unplugged the iron, placed it aside and grabbed the make-up box. After applying a healthy amount of concealer, he padded on a light amount of blush and eye-shadow.

"I'm done," he announced while taking a step back, taking pride in his sister's completely bewildered expression.

Before she could say anything about the result, the door swung open to reveal a man with his dark hair tied in a low side ponytail. His bangs were pulled back except for the few bunches that framed his face.

"Temari, are you about done? The wedding is about to…" he trailed off when he caught sight of her and stared in mild surprise. "Wow," he remarked after a long pause.

The teal eyed bride smirked at the baffled man as she stood from her seat and walked towards him in a flirty fashion. "Like what you see, Shika?" she half purred while hooking her arm with his.

The man let out a breathy chuckle before retorting, "Troublesome woman, what do you think?"

Her mischievous grin only grew wider as she leaned in to peck him on the cheek. As the pair was about to walk out of the room, she looked over her shoulder and called, "C'mon, you two. You heard the man, the wedding is gonna start soon."

The brothers blinked a few times before looking at each other and shrugging; he didn't seem too bad. Casually, they followed a few paces behind the couple, into the packed chapel.

"Do you, Nara Shikamaru, take Sabakuno Temari as your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher's voiced boomed through the silence of the chapel. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes, smiling wholeheartedly.

"I do," the Nara spoke, his gaze never leaving hers.

The preacher nodded affirmative, his white beard moving awkwardly along with his movements. He turned to Temari and said, "Do you, Sabakuno Temari, take Nara Shikamaru as your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said almost too quickly. Gaara chuckled in his seat at the piano; she looked like she was just about ready to jump up and down in joy.

The preacher smiled behind his small round glasses as he closed the book and opened a small box containing two golden rings. Almost immediately, the couple plucked the rings from the resting place and held out their left hands.

Simultaneously, they spoke. "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part," when they finished, they slipped the rings onto their fingers and smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher glanced at both of them before speaking once more, "you may kiss the bride."

As soon as the magic words left the preacher's mouth, the sandy blonde threw the bouquet into the crowd and wrapped her arms around her man's neck. The groom snaked his own arms around her waist as their lips mashed together. The crowd clapped and cheered, a few stood and whistled at the newlyweds.

Gaara himself was clapping as well, with a small smile on his lips. He was happy for his sister and he wondered if she would still live in their loft. _If he ever hurts her… _he thought bitterly behind his smile but never bothered finishing it. He stopped clapping and watched his sister wave at the crowd, hand-in-hand with her husband.

The way they held hands sent a slight wave of nostalgia through his system. The way their palms touched, fingers interlaced…

He shook the thoughts out of his head, slightly embarrassed for remembering them now.

"Now to finish off," Temari half-shouted, "I'd like to present my youngest brother, Gaara. He will be performing and singing a song I picked out myself." She grinned smugly at the remark as he rolled his eyes.

She made a hand motion towards him, signaling him to start whenever he was ready, as she lowered into her seat in the front row. She clasped her hands together and smiled.

The redhead stood from the bench and dipped into a deep bow. As he straightened, he exhaled nervously. He caught a glimpse of the preacher staring at him with an amused expression and was momentarily confused. He quickly brushed it off and sat on the bench once more.

He spread his fingers over the delicate monochrome keys and began to play. The right hand consisted of solid chords that would have been the guitar in the original song. The left hand was like a phantom, zipping across the bottom half of the keyboard with deadly accuracy that produced such a unique but beautiful balance between the two.

And then he began to sing:

The crowd was completely amazed by how much the crimson haired boy had improved since he last performed in this church about 6 years ago. Although his voice was now lower than it had been, it still had that angelic tone that made everyone enjoy it so much more. Despite the girly song choice, it still had some masculinity because of who was singing it.

The pianist was slightly puzzled; he had heard someone singing a harmony to his voice. Who might that be? He quickly dismissed it as his imagination as he continued to perform.

After a while, he was sure. Someone was singing along with him. Someone was singing the harmony and it wasn't anyone in the crowd. With his eyes, he searched the chapel and spotted the preacher, arm stretched out and singing.

Confused beyond belief, the only way he could express it was by furrowing his non-existing brows. Why in the world was he singing?

At this part of the song, the preacher began to strip of his robe in front of the whole chapel. Blue-green eyes widened in horror, not looking forward to see what was underneath. But instead of the expected, under the robe was a sea blue dress shirt along with a black tie. Sleek black dress pants were revealed as well as the robes were thrown away as the man continued to sing along.

_What in the world is going on? _Gaara thought in bewilderment. But he couldn't just halt his performance for this. Reluctantly, he continued.

The tall man now peeled his white mustache and beard off with a single motion, revealing the whisker-like marks the man had on each cheek. At the same time, he removed his small round glasses and tossed them aside along with his fake facial hair and robe. His eyes were a deep blue, glinting with amusement at the reactions of the crowd. He grinned impishly as he continued to harmonize to the red haired pianist.

_No way, _the pale boy thought, _it can't be…_

The tanned hand of the man reached up to his hair and peeled it off his head. Underneath was a nest of messy golden spikes. He ruffled his hair a few times before shaking his head as if he were a dog. A few in the crowd gasped as they identified the boy that stood in the front. Throwing the wig away lazily, he looked at the piano player and beamed.

Gaara's voice wavered slightly as he stared at the 'preacher'. The mass amount of shock he was feeling was indescribable. The sudden transformation almost made him forget what he was playing. Even with the shock, he continued to sing. He sang until he finished the song.

He closed his mouth into a thin line as he played the ending sequence. As soon as he played the last chord, he stood, bowed abruptly, and marched towards the blonde teen who was grinning like a fox at him.

He let all the emotions he was feeling wriggle into his expression. He honestly couldn't believe it. He stared up into the deep sapphire eyes as he placed his pale hands on the teen's shoulders. "Naruto?" he asked in his surprise.

Naruto smiled warmly at his friend before patting his head and saying, "Long time no see, my angel of music."

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: I had sooo much fun writing this chapter xD it's so funny, i could totally imagine Naruto doing that xD yup, so should i end the story here? LET ME KNOW! Please review on what you think! it's been really good encouragement thus far, their fun to read ^_^ but thanks for reading~

Ja ne~


	20. Epilogue

_****_A/N: OMG, I can't believe it's finished D: I'm actually going to miss this story and they time i took to write it! About half a year, people! WOW! But i thank all of you guys that followed this story, whether it was from when i first posted it, or around the middle, or near the end, I thank you for reading it :D Now please enjoy this last little chapter to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

_**Epilogue**_

The first thing to break the shocked silence was the obnoxious laughing of the sandy blonde bride that sat in the front row. Everyone blinked in surprise and stared; if anyone, she should be the most upset. Her laughter filled the chapel until she finally calmed down, gulping air desperately.

"Oh Kami, your reaction was priceless!" she exclaimed through her heavy breathing. She giggled a few more times before repeating, "PRICELESS!"

Gaara managed to shake himself out of his stupor as he asked warily, "Nee-san, did you know about this?"

"Are you kidding?" she cackled, "I'm the one who set it up! If I didn't know, I woulda kicked his ass by now!"

He thought for a moment, before seeing that she had a point. But still, this was pretty extreme, to spoil her wedding like this…

"I know what you're thinking," she warned, "and it didn't spoil my wedding. This was supposed to be a performance dedicated to me, correct? Well, I was thoroughly entertained!" she smirked, "I know how much you missed him these past years, so I got him to come." She nodded at the whiskered teen that stood beside him.

"You're the only one who didn't know, not including the audience," Kankuro piped up with a cheeky grin on his face. "Even Nara here knew about it," he pointed at the smirking groom.

Completely baffled, he stared at his row of family members, then back to his blonde friend. "Is it true?" he asked curiously.

Naruto nodded in affirmative as he beamed at his friend. "I didn't believe she was gonna pull this off either when she told me," he laughed light heartedly, "your sister's crazy!"

"I'm not crazy," she remarked in mock hurt, "I did it for the reactions." Abruptly, she stood and faced the large crowd of bewildered citizens and yelled, "There are tables set up in the courtyard; I'd like everyone to make their way there in an orderly fashion. The food will be served shortly." With that, she herself walked out the church doors with her husband in tow.

"So she did this more for herself than anything," the redhead muttered under his breath before letting out a long, drawn out sigh. The crowd slowly got up one by one and exited the church as instructed.

The taller teen beside him chuckled before ruffling his hair, "that's just how she's always been."

"I guess," he muttered.

They now stood alone in the church in a comfortable silence. After a few moments, Naruto sat down on the riser with an amused sigh, gesturing for the redhead to sit next to him. He eyed the spot hesitantly for a moment before taking the seat next to his friend.

"So, Gaara," he piped up, causing the other to turn at the sound of his name. "How've you been without me?"

He shrugged, "It's been alright. I've made a bunch of friends at SAFABS, became famous and well known, playing multiple gigs. Even with that said, it's not all that great."

The whiskered teen grinned and replied, "It is so! I mean, I've seen you on TV so much this year!"

He shrugged again, "What about you?" he asked, changing the direction of the conversation. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I got into a fine arts school, but it isn't fancy like SAFABS. And it isn't a boarding school either. But I like it there. I've gotten a few requests to play or sing at weddings and stuff. I also got invited to play in the symphony…"

"Wait," the paler boy interrupted, surprised. "You're performing in the symphony?"

The tanned teen nodded, "Apparently, I get to travel around the world without having to pay for any of the transportation and living costs. It's pretty cool."

"When are you going?"

"In a few weeks."

"Have you practiced any of the music?"

He snickered, "Are you kidding? No way! The music looks a little boring for my section, plus, I'm too much of a newbie to get any harder and cooler parts! This other guy is playing this really awesome solo, and damn, I'm so jealous!"

"You do realize that if you don't practice, you'll get kicked off."

"Nah, they won't kick me out."

"Don't sound so sure."

"They won't! I'm needed to play some of the more difficult stuff, because the other players are terrible. I'm the support and leader!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Gaara chuckled, thoroughly amused by the mock insult that swept across his companion's face.

"Rude!" he called, but ended up laughing along anyway.

There was a short pause in the conversation, and for once, the redhead broke it with the curious question, "How long are you staying?"

"Probably no more than a week," the blonde responded immediately. "I'll be staying at your house in the spare room."

"Oh," how had he not known about this?

"Yup," he chirped.

The silence overcame them once more as they sat quietly, side by side. The paler boy sighed into it, completely satisfied with just having his friend sit beside him.

Suddenly, the other teen pulled him into a tight bear hug.

He blinked in surprise as he stayed still, too shocked by the abrupt movement to react. In a low, quiet voice, the tanned boy murmured, "I missed you, my angel."

He felt his heart swell up slightly at the old nickname that the other gave him many years ago. How long has it been since he'd heard it? He didn't bother trying to figure it out as he hugged him back lightly, muttering, "I missed you too."

The clinking of the rings that sat on his fingers caught the other's attention as he let go of him and questioned, "Are those the rings I gave you?"

He nodded, "Every single one of them."

"I can't believe you're wearing them all," he chuckled lightly as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small glass vial full of sparkling white sand. Attached to the lid of the vial was a piece of string that created a make-shift necklace. He held it in between his index finger and thumb while shaking it lightly. "Do you remember this?" he asked with a small smile.

Turquoise eyes widened as he caught sight of it. He couldn't believe that his friend had kept that little container of sand for all these years.

Naruto chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. I couldn't leave anywhere without it, it such a beautiful colour. And you gave it to me, that makes it extra special!"

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly at this small statement as he looked down at his shoes sheepishly. "I see," he grumbled.

"You're cute when you blush!" the blonde commented cheerfully.

His cheeks burned even hotter as he growled, "Shut up."

He laughed in a light hearted manner before grabbing the redhead's pale hand and dragging him up from his seat. "Come on, if we don't hurry, all the food will be gone!"

He quickly snapped into a slight jog, with his friend in tow. Soon enough, the tanned boy was half running with Gaara stumbling along behind him.

The same way they ran around town so many years back.

Hands entwined, fingers interlaced:

An angel and his protector.

_**Finish**_

_****_A/N: Please review, tell me what you think! Thanks for the support, reviews are really motivating and funny to read :D So i thank you! I'll see you in some of my other stories then!

BYE~


End file.
